Les Archives de Jack et Ianto saison 1
by takisys
Summary: Les carnets de voyage du capitaine & le Journal de Ianto Jones, réunis ici dans l'ordre de lecture pour simplifier la vie du lecteur et corrigés par ma béta, Black59 pour le respect de l'orthographe...!
1. Chapter 1

Pour s'y retrouver dans les : Les carnets de voyage du capitaine & le Journal de Ianto Jones

_(Note de l'Auteur : Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer !)_

**Chapitre 01** - _Confidence d'un ptérodactyle_

Où jack s'interroge sur la pertinence de l'usage du chocolat dans la chasse aux dinosaures

**Chapitre 02 - **_Tosh, j'ai embauché un majordome et un ptérodactyle, ne les descend pas !_

Le premier jour de Ianto et Myfanwy à Torchwood 3 du point de vue de Jack

**Chapitre 03** - **Un Directeur du troisième type**

Le premier jour de Ianto à Torchwood 3, de son point de vue

**Chapitre 04 - **_Phéromones ? Pas seulement !_

Jack et Ianto font plus ample connaissance… coïtus interruptus ! NC-17

**Chapitre 05 - **_Cadeau empoisonné_

Une chasse dans les rues de Cardiff rappelle à Jack des souvenirs de son adolescence, et nous en apprend un peu plus sur ses étranges phéromones

**Chapitre 06 - ****Sexe, phéromones et cybergirl**

Ianto et jack font plus ample connaissance… du point de vue de Ianto évidement

**Chapitre 07 et 08 -** **Les fantômes du capitaine (1 et 2) **

Ianto fait une terrible découverte dans le passé de Jack et de Torchwood

**Chapitre 09 - **_Un ange brisé_

Jack se pose des questions concernant la confiance toute relative qu'il accorde à Ianto

**Chapitre 10 - ****La Mort dans l'âme**

Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit faire face à ses actes

**Chapitre 11 - **_Grosse colère _

Après cyberwoman, Jack se pose quelques questions, et trouve des réponses

**Chapitre 12 et 13 - ****Entre cauchemar et solitude (1 et 2) **

Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit réapprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars, les ressentiments de ses collègues, et un décidément bien étrange patron

**Chapitre 14 et 15 - **_Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute (1 et 2)_

Jack essai de percer le mystère Ianto

**Chapitre 16 et 17 - ****Entre cauchemar et solitude (3 et 4) **

**Chapitre 18 - **_Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute (Fin)_

**Chapitre 19 - **_Histoire de Chronomètre_

Au fil des jours, était née une étonnante complicité entre les deux hommes. Ianto partageait son goût du jeu, des énigmes, du sexe sans complexe. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Rose… sauf que Ianto, lui avait des épines !

* * *

**Titre** : _Confessions d'un ptérodactyle_

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine-entrée 01

**Perso** : Jack/ Ianto,

**Résumé** : Où jack s'interroge sur la pertinence de l'usage du chocolat dans la chasse aux dinosaures

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Béta** : Black59

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

* * *

Jack s'était relevé prestement, pas très sûr de ce qui venait de ce passer. Une seconde il avait bien cru que le jeune homme allait profiter de la situation avantageuse qu'il occupait. Jack était même tout à fait disposer à se laisser faire. Monsieur Jones avait des arguments tout à fait convaincants tout d'un coup… et la minute d'après… piuff…

Après le cirque que ce type lui avait fait, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à se retrouver planté comme ça.

« Demain matin, à la première heure » lui avait-il lancé, et comme le jeune homme traçait, manifestement mal à l'aise

« Chouette le costume, au fait. » Avait-il ajouté.

Et le voilà seul, frustré, et avec un ptérodactyle sur le dos... ce truc devait peser une tonne, et ne rentrerait certainement pas à l'arrière du SUV, il allait devoir le charger sur la galerie, et tout seul.

Bon évidement, il pouvait renoncer à ramener l'animal en vie. Dans ce cas, une fois débité en plusieurs morceaux, le problème serait résolu. Jack s'était tâté un instant. Non, allez donc savoir pourquoi, l'animal lui était sympathique. Le voyageur du futur égaré dans le passé et le dinosaure, perdu dans le futur. Ils formaient un joli duo. Bon, puis un ptérodactyle amateur de chocolat, ça n'est vraiment pas ordinaire. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir comment Monsieur Jones savait-il pour le chocolat ? Bon le détecteur d'activité de la faille récupéré à Torchwood Londres OK, mais qui va à la chasse au ptérodactyle avec du chocolat ? N'avait-il pas mentionné dans le feu de l'action, connaître l'animal ?

Jack regardait son étrange compagnon très dubitatif.

« J'ai la vague impression qu'on va faire ami-ami, toi et moi, et pour commencer, tu vas me dire comment t'as rencontré notre jeune ami » Là-dessus, il était allé chercher une grande bâche et du ruban adhésif dans le SUV. Il avait étendu la bâche par terre, puis replié soigneusement les ailes de l'animal, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été endommagées dans la chute. Il avait ensuite enroulé la _bestiole_ dans la bâche, et, avec le ruban adhésif, avait saucissonné le tout. Seule la tête émergeait de son paquet cadeau, il lui parut plus prudent de fermer le bec avec deux tours de son scotch. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée du temps que son sédatif agirait sur la bête...

On pourrait penser que circuler à travers une ville, même la nuit, avec un ptérodactyle sur le toit attirerait l'attention, mais non. Les habitants de Cardiff rivalisaient décidément avec ceux de Sunnydale en ce qui concernait le déni.

Jack avait installé l'animal dans une pièce non utilisée, qui donnait sur les hauteurs du KG, elle était fermée de ce coté là par un champ d'énergie. La pièce n'était pas immense, et ferait un nid douillet avec quelques aménagements. Il s'imaginait déjà, lâchant l'animal sur Owen, grâce à son bracelet.... Pour le moment le ptérodactyle se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Jack l'avait libéré et lui jetait des morceaux de viandes, l'animal les attrapait au vol et les engloutissait comme si de rien n'était. La demoiselle n'avait manifestement pas peur des humains...? Bon, là d'où elle venait, elle n'avait certainement pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'en croiser, ou alors quelque voyageurs temporels égarés, mais les probabilités étaient faibles.

Jack avait vérifié les antécédents de Ianto Jones, et il y avait encore deux mois, celui-ci travaillait à Canary Wharf, il faisait parti de la poigné de survivants. Après la bataille, il avait disparu, corps et âme, pour réapparaître dans ce parc de Cardiff. Entre temps un trou de deux mois, et aucune adresse connue… Il n'avait quand même pas passé deux mois à apprivoiser un ptérodactyle, pour le lui balancer dans les pattes. Vu ce que le jeune homme connaissait de Torchwood, il avait toutes les raisons de penser que Jack le tuerait sinon sur place, au moins après l'avoir étudié. D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris quand Jack avait dit qu'il en ferait bien un chien de garde....

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Sauf que la plupart des rescapés de Canary Wharf étaient en psychiatrie, et que chercher une logique dans le comportement de Ianto Jones était peut-être juste trop demander.

Jack avait pris l'habitude de petit déjeuner au Starbuck tout proche, quand il le pouvait, c'était un de ses rares moments de normalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de trouver Ianto Jones faisant le pied de grue devant la porte de leur _petite officine. _Pas de café sorti de dieu sait où cette fois, dommage il était vraiment bon… En revanche le costume trois pièces… mettait décidément le jeune homme à son avantage. Monsieur Jones affichait un visage déterminé.

« Bonjour Monsieur, euh Capitaine… » Avait-il cependant hésité. Jack l'avait gratifié d'un large sourire et l'avait invité à le suivre dans les profondeurs du KG.

« A propos de cette nuit… Je suis vraiment confus… je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé… » Avait bafouillé Ianto.

« Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant la nette impression que vous me faisiez du rentre dedans ces derniers jours, ou alors c'était bien imité… » Avait répondu Jack

« Je suis désolé… »

« Personnellement, désolé et frustré ! » l'avait coupé le capitaine, lui jetant un regard narquois.

« Vous auriez du rester… » Avait-il ajouté tout en jaugeant ouvertement la silhouette du jeune homme.

Ianto se contenta de faire une moue, que le capitaine eut du mal à interpréter.

Arrivé au pied de la colonne d'eau, il s'était retourné pour voir la réaction du nouveau venu, qui restait bien évidement coi.

« Alors… ? » dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu un séisme pendant que je dormais, ou est-ce que vous recrutez des wheevils ? » Dit Ianto, après avoir jeté un long regard circulaire sur le chaos environnant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Jack attendait comme réaction, mais bon évidement après avoir été pris sous le feu croisé de cybermen et de daleks, le jeune homme avait des excuses, et Jack s'était senti comme un gamin dont on a ignoré les efforts… vexé.

Cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de saisir la balle au bond :

« Vous vous étiez proposé pour une place de majordome, il me semble » Avait répondu le capitaine avec un large sourire.

« Mais si les vestiges d'une semaine un peu mouvementée vous font peur, je doute que vous soyez l'homme de la situation, et vous m'en voyez vraiment déçu » Avait-il enchaîné.

« Avec un peu d'organisation, rien n'est impossible… et j'aime les défis ! » avait répondu Monsieur Jones.

Ce petit jeu commençait à amuser Jack.

Il avait alors, entrepris de faire faire le tour du propriétaire à son nouvel employé, lui montrant tout les recoins et détours, des cellules à la morgue, en passant par la salle d'autopsie. Le jeune homme restait stoïque, mais arrivé aux archives, il s'était retourné vers Jack et avait lâché :

« Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez tout d'un coup si pressé de me faire signer mon contrat… »

« Je croyais que vous aimiez les défis ? » avait répondu Jack avec une moue amusée.

« Oh ! Et pour finir il faut que je vous montre où j'ai installé notre nouvelle pensionnaire » Il avait alors attrapé deux plaquettes de chocolat qu'il avait laissées là exprès et les tandis à Ianto.

« C'est la première fois que je tombe sur un dinosaure apprivoisé, je pensais que cela n'existait que dans les Pierrafeu, elle a un nom… ? »

Jack s'était retourné observant un Ianto cette fois-ci interloqué…

« Prenez le chocolat, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous faire pardonner, et c'est fou ce que cette bête est prête à faire pour un carré de chocolat… »

Jack lui avait indiqué d'un mouvement de tête la porte donnant accès à la petite pièce.

Ianto avait hésité une seconde, puis était entré et sous les yeux de Jack, s'était approché sans crainte du monstre. Il lui avait parlé en gallois, lui avait donné le chocolat et avait caressé le haut de son long bec. Il avait alors levé vers Jack un regard empli de tristesse :

« Myfanwy, elle s'appelle Myfanwy » Il avait alors poussé un long soupir « ça fait des années qu'elle niche dans ce hangar, elle était petite quand je l'ai trouvée, je venais lui porter à manger après les cours, je lui ai appris des tours, elle est très intelligente… »

« Vous ne l'aviez quant même pas emmenée à Londres ? »

« Non, bien sûr, quand je suis parti, elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule »

Jack, commençait vraiment à se demander s'il devait prendre un rendez-vous avec un psychiatre ou envisager directement le retcon, encore que, s'il en croyait ce qu'il entendait, les problèmes de Ianto Jones étaient antérieurs à Canary Wharf, et dans ce cas, le retcon ne solutionnerait pas grand-chose…

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, elle se nourrie principalement de poissons… »

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? »

« Parce que je l'avais baguée, et que j'enregistrais ses déplacements… » Répondit-il comme une évidence.

Ianto s'était redressé, et faisait face à Jack avec une moue déconfite, il avait ajouté :

« Il me fallait vraiment ce job, et vous ne vouliez rien entendre… »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Tosh, j'ai embauché un majordome et un ptérodactyle, ne les descends pas !

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine-entrée 02

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Suzie et Myfanwy

**Résumé** : Le premier jour de Ianto et Myfanwy à Torchwood 3 du point de vue de Jack

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Béta** : Back59

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

« Tosh, Je suis en route pour récupérer Owen et Suzie... oui, ok ! … Oh ! J'allais oublier, cette nuit, j'ai embauché un majordome et un ptérodactyle... ne les descend pas... »

« Si, si, tu as bien entendu : un majordome et un ptérodactyle, **r**appelle moi quand tu seras sur place ! » Et sur ce, Jack avait écrasé la pédale de freins, pour s'arrêter devant un Owen manifestement dans ses bons jours...

Ils étaient revenus au KG après plusieurs heures d'une chasse harassante, mais deux Kratags particulièrement vicieux gisaient à l'arrière du SUV. Suzie était légèrement blessée, et Owen était désormais dans une forme olympique, pour emporter la médaille d'or de la mauvaise humeur. Aussi, quand il avait vu un jeune majordome en costume cravate sortir de leurs accès secret du parking souterrain pour les accueillir, Jack avait juste eut le temps de l'empêcher de tirer. Mea culpa, il avait prévenu Tosh, et avait oublié les deux autres.

« Ianto Jones, notre petit nouveau... Monsieur Jones, Owen Harper et Suzie Costello... »

« **Docteur** Owen Harper » avait rectifié Owen. Il était passé devant le jeune homme l'ignorant ostensiblement et avait tracé en direction de la salle d'autopsie, entraînant Suzie. Celle-ci avait fait à peine plus cas de Ianto, et s'était contentée de jeter à Jack un regard surpris.

« Bonjour Docteur Harper, ravi de faire... le reste s'était perdu, et Ianto avait regardé les deux autres s'éloigner.

Jack se senti vexé une fois de plus. Les deux mains sur les hanches il avait poussé un profond soupir résigné, puis se balançant sur ses pieds, il avait noté l'absence de réaction de Ianto.

Devant le manque total de savoir vivre de ses nouveaux collègues, il s'était contenté de faire comme si de rien n'était... Et avait jeté un œil suspicieux sur ce qu'il y avait à l'arrière du SUV.

« Attention... » Avait commencé Jack.

« Des Kratags, leur sang est très allergisant, Miss Costello va passer une mauvaise nuit... » Avait-il dit, avec un air dubitatif. Puis, il avait ajouté :

« Je vais chercher des gants en latex » et avait tourné les talons. Plantant, un Jack …à peine surpris.

Ianto était revenu avec des gants et un chariot.

« Dois-je les mettre au frais ou les monter directement à l'autopsie ? »

« Au frais, je crois qu'Owen devra reporter l'autopsie à un peu plus tard. Salle de conférence dans une demi-heure ? »

« Très bien, Monsieur » dit Ianto, tout en enfilant les gants, il avait posé la veste et remonté ses manches.

Quand Jack avait rejoint le centre nerveux du KG, il avait frôlé l'infarctus...

« Il s'est passé quoi, ici ? »

Tosh avait alors levé les yeux de son écran. Fixant un instant le capitaine sans comprendre, il avait esquissé un geste circulaire que Tosh avait suivi du regard.

« Ça ? »

« Oh, ça ! Ton petit copain, je suppose... tu sais moi... » Avait-elle répondu retournant à son travail.

Jack avait fermé un instant les yeux, histoire de garder son calme. C'est le moment qu'Owen et Suzie choisirent pour refaire surface.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit copain... »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Même Tosh ni crois pas, Jack » fit Suzie en retournant à sa station de travail « cela dit, c'est une vraie petite fée du logis, tu devrais l'embaucher » avait-elle ajouté.

« Comme majordome… ! Il a déjà la tenue » fit Owen avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

« Il semblerait qu'il faille en effet, quelqu'un pour nettoyer derrière vous. Personnellement j'en ai marre de vivre dans une porcherie" Avait conclu le capitaine.

Trente minutes très précisément après que le capitaine le lui ait demandé, Ianto fit son entrée dans la salle de réunion avec un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé quatre tasses de café chaud, avec sucres, lait et petites cuillères. Il avait posé devant le capitaine un café très noir comme il l'aimait, un café à la noisette devant Tosh, et devant les autres des expresso. Puis il était retourné se poster sur la droite de Jack, attendant les ordres...

« Bravo pour le dressage, on voit tout de suite ce qui t'as séduit » fit Suzie avec un regard entendu.

Jack avait fermé un instant les yeux, autant pour ce concentrer sur la dégustation du meilleur café qu'il ait jamais bu, que pour garder son calme.

« Monsieur Jones veillera sur la maintenance du KG et je vous prie de lui faire grâce de vos commentaires... merci, maintenant si on passait aux choses sérieuses »

En sortant de la salle de conférence, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Jack avait lancé :

« Au fait, j'ai aussi un nouveau chien de garde » Et là-dessus, il avait baissé le champ de force qui séparait Myfanwy de la liberté relative du KG. Il avait sifflé, elle lui avait répondu d'un cri strident avant de plonger pour saisir au vol le chocolat que Jack lui avait lancé. Owen s'était jeté aux abris sous le bureau le plus proche, Tosh s'était réfugiée derrière Jack, elle n'avait pas son arme. Suzie était restée, fascinée « Qu'est-ce que...? » Dit-elle

« Ptérodactyle » répondit simplement Ianto slalomant entre eux pour ramener les tasses à la cuisine sous le regard incrédule d'Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Un directeur du troisième type

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones- entrée 01

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Suzie

**Résumé** : Le premier jour de Ianto à Torchwood 3, de son point de vue

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Beta** : Black59

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

Ianto était furieux. Furieux après lui-même. Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang froid comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… Bon, ok ! Il n'avait pas prévu ça ! L'adrénaline probablement… oui ! C'était probablement ça ! L'adrénaline… à moins que ? Il avait parlé de phéromones… ? À Londres, Gunther avait bricolé un spray avec des phéromones prélevées sur une sorte d'alien insectoïde… ça avait failli mal tourner… Etait-ce là le secret de l'improbable capitaine Jack Harkness ? L'idée le fit sourire… un très bref instant.

Il avait poussé un profond soupir, il allait falloir rattraper le coup… Après tout, la partie n'était pas perdue. Il avait même obtenu que le capitaine l'embauche…

« Demain, à la première heure ! » avait-il dit…

Vu la tournure des événements, son premier jour de travail risquait aussi d'être le dernier. Si après sa prestation de ce soir, Harkness ne se contentait pas de l'attirer à l'intérieur pour le questionner et puis le retconner, ça serait probablement pour le sauter, le questionner et le retconner… Et il aurait sacrifié cette pauvre Myfanwy pour rien !

Et Lisa… ? Seigneur, et Lisa ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Personne ne savait… Il ne fallait pas… Quoi qu'il advienne, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit retconné, et s'il l'on devait en arriver là… et bien, il dirait la vérité à Harkness… Il valait mieux une balle dans la tête que la lente agonie qui l'attendait sans les soins quotidiens qu'il lui prodiguait.

La nuit avait été courte, et très longue en même temps… Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi… entre Lisa et les cauchemars… depuis Canary Wharf, il ne savait plus ce qu'était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une bonne douche, peut-être bien la dernière… ? Un café… Un dernier coup d'œil à l'image de jeune cadre dynamique que lui renvoyait son miroir. Il allait devoir jouer plus finement s'il voulait arriver à ses fins ; rester en vie et garder sa mémoire pour pouvoir s'occuper de Lisa. Et si cela voulait dire finir la journée sur le bureau d'Harkness… eh bien soit, il était prêt… Du moment qu'il ne perdait pas le contrôle ! Il avait une sainte horreur de perdre le contrôle !

Si Ianto n'avait pu localiser le domicile de Harkness, il avait repéré que celui-ci prenait souvent son petit déjeuner au Starbuck tout proche. Il vivait probablement seul… et cela lui avait permis de se renseigner sur ses goûts en matière de café, ça pouvait toujours servir… il s'était fait une réputation à Londres en matière de café, c'était même grâce à son café qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Lisa. Le Starbuck en question semblait être le fournisseur attitré de Torchwood : plus pour longtemps, s'il arrivait à ses fins…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Harkness lui réservait, mais il était décidé à forcer sa chance et jouer le tout pour le tout. Si dans sa première approche il avait volontairement présenté au directeur de Torchwood 3, une image aussi éloignée que possible de l'employé modèle d'Yvonne Hartman, c'était qu'il était de notoriété à Londres, que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre les deux bastions de la lutte contre les extraterrestres de tous poils, comme il était de notoriété que le capitaine Jack Harkness était un chaud lapin, sautant sur tout ce qui bouge, sans préjudices d'aucune sortes tant en matière de sexes ou de races, et si l'on en croyait la rumeur : race devait être pris au sens très large… Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'essuyer un bide.

Le costume trois pièces qu'il portait la veille pour la chasse au ptérodactyle semblait avoir eu plus d'effet. Beaucoup plus d'effet, et Ianto avait été plus que bien placé pour le constater… et Harkness pour constater l'effet que ses phéromones avaient sur lui… Seigneur ! C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme le faisait bander ! Les phéromones, c'était ces fichues phéromones ! Finalement, c'était probablement une bonne chose, ça allait lui simplifier la tâche : maintenant le capitaine penserait certainement qu'il était réellement attiré par lui… Bon puisque le costume trois pièces avait eu du succès, il l'avait remis, ou plus exactement, il avait enfilé, la mort dans l'âme, celui qu'il avait acheté pour le mariage… et avec, il avait presque inconsciemment revêtu le masque de flegme tout britannique qui était de mise à la maison mère… C'était une sorte de petit jeu très en vogue parmi les employés de Torchwood Londres, flegme et humour en toutes circonstances… ça n'avait pas était très efficace face aux cybermen… ça le serait peut-être plus avec Harkness ? À voir…

Il avait suivi le directeur de Torchwood 3 dans son antre, il avait était impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi vaste, et l'équipement… presque essentiellement d'origines alien très diverses, adapté et connecté par quelques bricoleurs de génie pour fonctionner avec du matériel de supermarché ! Et tout ça au milieu d'un foutoir inimaginable… ? Mais ce qui avait le plus épaté Ianto, c'était Harkness lui-même. Il avait l'air d'un gamin faisant admirer ses jouets, et il avait semblé très désappointé par le manque de réaction qu'il avait affecté… il en était presque attendrissant ! Et, ce qui avait bien failli déstabiliser Ianto, cela avait été de retrouver Myfanwy vivante, repue et confortablement installée… Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment que l'alarme s'était déclenchée.

« Euh ! Je vous laisse tout les deux à vos retrouvailles ! Fermez bien la porte derrière vous ! Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe : elle pourrait se perdre ! » Et, sur ce, il l'avait planté là !

Ianto n'avait eu aucun mal pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'au centre nerveux du QG. Bon il avait pris son temps, fait quelques petits détours, histoire de repérer où cacher une unité de conversion cybernétique et puis il ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention sur son incroyable faculté à observer et mémoriser les choses… Après tout le capitaine l'avait embauché comme majordome ! Il n'était pas très sur de savoir quelles étaient ses motivations, mis à part l'évident bordel régnant en maître absolu dans ce lieu… Peut-être quelques fantasmes ? Si c'était le cas, il serait servi ! Pour lui c'était une véritable aubaine, il n'en croyait pas sa chance ! Majordome, l'homme invisible par excellence, qui avait accès à tout… Génial ! Tout bonnement génial !

Ianto avait trouvé Toshiko Sato penchée sur sa console, concentrée sur le monitoring de l'opération en cours. Elle n'avait pas enregistré sa présence. Il en avait profité pour observer le fonctionnement du terminal. Mainframe, l'avait appelé le capitaine avec une certaine fierté… Le capitaine l'amusait… d'une certaine manière. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant que l'homme était potentiellement dangereux…

« Mademoiselle Sato ? »

« Humm… oui ! Oh ? Oui ! Le… majordome… je suppose ? »

« Le majordome, oui c'est ça… Ianto Jones, pour vous servir ! Puis-je vous préparer un café ? »

« Un café ? Oui, c'est ça, un café… »

Et elle avait retourné son attention sur ses écrans de contrôle, sans plus faire cas de sa présence. Il avait fait le dit café, ce qui avait demandé beaucoup d'improvisation : le percolateur avait besoin d'un détartrage complet, le seul café moulu, qu'il avait trouvé, était moisi… si, si, moisi ! Il en avait trouvé en grains, mais pas de moulin, tout au moins pas électrique, il avait cependant repéré un de ces vieux moulins en bois et acier d'un autre temps qui avait dû faire le travail…. Mademoiselle Sato avait bu le café machinalement, comme s'il était normal qu'il soit apparu là, à porté de sa main. Elle n'avait véritablement noté son existence que lorsqu'elle avait porté à ses lèvres une tasse vide, et même là, elle s'était contentée de la repousser hors de porté immédiate. Intéressant ! Il serait éventuellement facile de la droguer…

Dans un premier temps, il avait opté pour un rangement par le vide, c'était simple et efficace, et cela lui permettrait de nettoyer un peu, du désinfectant ne ferait pas de mal non plus. Lorsque le capitaine avait annoncé leur retour, il venait juste d'en finir avec le percolateur… il pourrait faire du café décent.

Si Mademoiselle Sato avait manifestement été informée de sa présence, le capitaine avait oublié de prévenir le **Docteur** Owen Harper, et il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec l'arme de ce dernier, littéralement nez-à-nez… Dieu, que ce type était mal embouché ! Mademoiselle Costello, c'était une autre histoire… Ianto l'avait vu dans son regard, une ombre… et il y avait eu cette façon qu'elle avait eu de regarder Myfanwy quand Jack l'avait lâché dans le QG ! Jack, le Directeur de Torchwood était un vrai gamin, qui se laissait gentiment déborder et chahuter par son équipe… ne pas le sous-estimer pour autant… Ianto avait lu des rapports plus que contradictoires à son sujet, et puis il y avait ce don qu'il avait pour faire sortir Yvonne de ses gonds…

Ce qui contrariait un peu Ianto, c'était que tout le monde semblait penser que sa présence n'était que décorative, qu'il était la dernière fantaisie du capitaine. Qu'on le sous-estime tant mieux, mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire concernant son avenir à Torchwood 3… Il allait devoir faire en sorte de devenir indispensable, incontournable et si possible en restant invisible et décoratif ! Ça c'était le genre de challenge qu'il aimait !

Ianto avait finalement quitté le QG de Torchwood. Mission accomplie, il avait survécu à sa première journée de travail et sa mémoire aussi… bon, il avait bien la sensation que son cerveau s'était liquéfié à un certain moment ? Crucial… mais il était vivant, il savait toujours qui il était, et il allait pouvoir prendre soin de Lisa… Lisa, Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle… non pas que cela fut désagréable, ce type était le diable en personne… ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ne pas être passé à la casserole, bon c'était très probablement que partie remise. En fait, ça s'était joué à pas grand-chose, sauvé par le gong, ou pour être plus précis, par le Premier Ministre ! Dire qu'il n'avait pas voté.

C'était, après un léger incident durant l'autopsie que le capitaine avait voulu observer de trop près, et qui l'avait forcé à aller prendre une douche en cours de journée, que Ianto avait découvert que celui-ci vivait dans un trou ! Sous son bureau ! Et merde ! Cela allait clairement limiter sa liberté de mouvement dans la base… Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un hic… il allait falloir légitimer son éventuelle présence en dehors des horaires de travail… Alors, il avait pris le taureau par les cornes… et il avait préparé un dernier café pour le capitaine…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Phéromones ? Pas seulement…

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 03

**Perso** : Jack/ Ianto,

**Résumé** : Jack et Ianto font plus ample connaissance… coïtus interruptus !

**Rating** : NC-17 - M/M sexe

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Le téléphone avait sonné fort mal à propos. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi cependant. Même si encore une fois, c'était Jack qui restait sur sa faim. Cela dit, malgré sa réputation de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, il était un chasseur très patient… quand il pensait que le gibier en valait la peine. Et Ianto Jones en valait certainement la peine. Ces dernières minutes l'en avaient convaincu et le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était fort distrayant... de quoi parlait donc le Premier Ministre à propos ? Il s'était résolu à tourner le dos à Ianto, pour se concentrer sur son interlocuteur...

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il donnait congé à sa fine équipe, Ianto lui avait proposé de lui faire un dernier café... lorsqu'il avait compris que Jack passerait la nuit sur place. Puis, il était venu le lui porter dans son bureau.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous avant de partir, Monsieur ? »

Il y avait dans la façon dont-il avait dit cette phrase, un petit coté équivoque, qui n'avait pas échappé à Jack... Ou était-ce une idée qu'il se faisait ? Cela avait été si subtil.

Jack avait alors abandonné la dégustation de ce café miraculeux pour jauger son nouvel employé.

Ianto restait impassible, planté là, devant lui, le regardant bien dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin qui commençait à agacer prodigieusement Jack.

« Il y aurait bien un truc ou deux... » Avait-il commencé, en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

Il s'était arrêté lorsqu'il était arrivé à porter de main, évitant de pénétrer son espace personnel et s'était planté face à lui avec un sourire entendu.

Ianto avait dégluti, et levé des sourcils curieux, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un fil et il continuait à soutenir le regard du capitaine d'une manière qui frisait maintenant l'insolence...

« Je ne sais pas, moi... » Avait commencé Jack, tandis que, tout en gardant ses distances, il avait entrepris de défaire un à un les boutons de la veste de Ianto.

Celui-ci s'était contenté de regarder avec un air intrigué… avant de relever les yeux vers Jack :

« Vous disiez, Monsieur ? »

Jack avait froncé les sourcils, il avait perdu un peu le fil … Ce jeune homme le déconcertait.

Il s'était alors avancé, tout près, mais en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Et, tout doucement, il avait fait glisser la veste de ses épaules, tandis qu'il lui murmurait dans le creux du cou :

« On pourrait… »

Ianto avait à nouveau dégluti, avec cette fois-ci, un peu plus de difficulté. Il avait cependant, cherché les yeux de Jack, qu'il avait trouvés… à seulement quelques centimètres.

Il s'était contenté d'insister :

« Oui… ? Monsieur »

Jack avait souri. Il avait accroché la veste à la patère juste à coté, à portée de main de Ianto, des fois que celui-ci est soudain envie de s'enfuir….

Et il avait repris sa position : un pas en arrière.

Il avait interrogé le jeune homme du regard avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son gilet :

« On pourrait faire… plus ample connaissance… ? » Avait-il suggéré.

Ianto avait suivi des yeux les doigts du capitaine avec une évidente fascination :

« Plus ample connaissance… ? Monsieur… ? »

« Oui… » Avait répondu Jack, en s'avançant une nouvelle fois dans l'espace personnel de Ianto, pour le débarrasser de son gilet…

Il pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme qui commençait à s'accélérer, ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient au bout de ses bras qu'il gardait tendu maintenant le long du corps, dans une vaine tentative pour garder un certain contrôle sur ses sens.

Vu la façon dont il répondait aux phéromones de Jack, soit il prenait ses jambes à son cou dans les trois minutes qui suivaient, soit Jack ferait de lui son apéritif, son repas et probablement aussi son dessert…

Quand Jack avait reculé… cette fois-ci, Ianto avait semblé plus incertain… il avait d'abord regardé le capitaine avec incrédulité, puis avait froncé les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à retrouver le cours de la conversation :

« Mais en encore… ? Monsieur ? »

Alors, Jack avait dénoué la cravate, qu'il avait fait glisser sous les yeux fascinés de Ianto en la tirant à lui, il l'avait ensuite enroulée sur elle-même avant de la lancer sur son bureau, derrière lui… puis il avait déboutonné la chemise, du haut jusqu'en bas…

Avant de s'avancer une nouvelle fois, il avait à nouveau interrogé Ianto du regard… Celui-ci avait dégluti avec peine, et instinctivement avait retenu sa respiration…

Ce qui lui avait valu un sourire amusé du capitaine…

Il s'était avancé, le touchant presque, leurs lèvres toutes proches…

Les mains de Jack avaient couru le long des pans de la chemise du jeune homme, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, pour redescendre le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses poignets, qu'elles avaient déboutonnés avec dextérité…

Ianto semblait désormais lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder sa lucidité, mais restait toujours aussi passif… comme s'il assistait à quelque étrange expérience… ?

Jack avait défait la ceinture… et dégrafé le pantalon… il avait alors dégagé la chemise en passant délicatement ses mains dessous et l'avait écartée pour révéler le torse légèrement velu… Du dos de ses doigts il avait suivi l'implantation du nombril au plexus…

Ianto avait fermé les yeux, et semblait se concentrer sur sa respiration…

Alors, Jack avait marqué une pose… attendant que le jeune homme rouvre les yeux…

« Faire connaissance, vous disiez… ? Intéressant… »

Le capitaine était resté un instant estomaqué… Ianto, lui faisait toujours face, affichant une expression mi-frondeuse, mi-inquiète, mais sans donner le moindre signe de vouloir arrêter… Même si maintenant, sa respiration ressemblait à celle d'un marathonien… Il avait le feu aux joues et un petit coup d'œil plus au sud, finit de convaincre le capitaine qu'il était le bienvenu…

Jack avait alors repassé ses mains sous l'étoffe pour dégager les épaules. Il avait à peine frôlé de ses lèvres celles de Ianto, pour cheminer à fleur de peau jusqu'au creux de l'épaule, laissant sur sa route une traînée de petits poils de duvets hérissés de frustration.

Arrivé là, il avait tourné la tête vers Ianto qui l'observait toujours avec une étrange curiosité…

Comme si son esprit et son corps n'avait plus de liens…

Jack avait alors tendrement attaqué ce point très sensible, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis avec les dents, très délicatement et enfin du bout de la langue il s'était mis à dessiner des arabesques…

Il avait ainsi dévoré de baisers les épaules et la nuque du jeune homme avant que sa chemise ne touche le sol… Quand il s'était reculé à nouveau pour admirer la vue… Ianto, faisait des efforts manifestes pour garder son équilibre et garder les yeux ouverts…

Alors Jack était reparti à l'assaut, sa bouche attaquant la gorge que Ianto lui offrait docilement, tandis que ses mains se répartissaient le creux de ses reins en remontant jusqu'entre les omoplates pour l'une, tandis que l'autre partait du ventre pour se trouver un chemin jusqu'au téton le plus proche, très vite rejointe par les lèvres de Jack.

Ianto avait alors laissé échapper un son plaintif…

À ce stade là, Jack avait gagné la partie…

Il savait que sans le brusquer, il pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi de sa proie…

Mais ce n'était pas son genre, le jeune homme était peut-être consentant, mais il était aussi manifestement désorienté, et pas seulement par les puissantes phéromones de Jack.

Il avait guidé Ianto jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'il puisse prendre appui dessus, il l'avait laissé reprendre un peu ses esprits, se contentant de laisser traîner ses mains le long de ses bras, provoquant de longs frissons :

« Monsieur… ? » Avait interrogé Ianto, ne comprenant manifestement pas les tergiversations du capitaine…

« Jack… » Avait répondu le capitaine, avant de plonger une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme qui se cramponnait maintenant désespérément aux bords de son bureau, tandis que Jack s'en prenait à son pantalon. Quand Ianto s'était enfin retrouvé complètement nu, le capitaine avait encore pris le temps de savourer le tableau qui s'offrait à lui…

Ianto semblait se demander avec consternation où était passé le reste de ses vêtements, interrogeant Jack du regard…

Jack l'avait alors attrapé par la taille, pour l'assoir sur le bord du bureau, puis il avait gentiment écarté ses cuisses pour venir se positionner entre elles… ignorant toujours volontairement la fière érection de Ianto…

Le regard du jeune se faisait implorant, alors Jack l'avait fait basculer en arrière remontant d'abord la jambe gauche, caressant de ses lèvres l'intérieur de la cuisse, il avait alors attrapé la main gauche de Ianto qu'il avait refermé sur sa cheville avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre jambe…

Ianto gisait désormais complètement nu sur son bureau dans une position des plus vulnérable, son érection protestant du peu de cas qu'en faisait Jack…

« Vous êtes magnifique, Monsieur Jones, magnifique… »

Les mains de Jack caressaient toujours l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme presque machinalement.

« Monsieur… » Avait supplié Ianto

« Oui…? » Avait répondu le capitaine avec son air mutin. Et il était descendu, tout doucement, effleurer du bout des lèvres le membre érigé devant lui. Ianto s'arcbouta, laissant échapper un juron gallois, qui avait été suivi du plus beau chapelet de grossièretés que Jack ait jamais entendu dans cette langue en plus d'un siècle… tandis qu'il lui faisait une démonstration de ses talents. Ianto n'avait pas résisté longtemps explosant dans la bouche du capitaine.

« Seigneur… ! » Avait-il fini par lâcher, quand il avait enfin retrouvé un peu de cohérence.

« Non, Jack… juste Jack » Avait répondu le capitaine en passant ses pouces sous ses bretelles pour les descendre…

C'est à ce moment précis que le Premier Ministre avait choisi d'appeler…

Jack avait juré mentalement, mais comme très peu de gens connaissait ce numéro, il avait décroché, abandonnant un Ianto échevelé, abasourdi et confus qui semblait à peine réaliser ce qui s'était passé…

Quand Jack avait compris qu'il ne se débarrasserait facilement de l'importun, il fit un petit signe à Ianto de se rhabiller. Le jeune homme semblait complètement désorienté, jetant des regards effarés à Jack en récupérant ses vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard il se tenait cependant devant Jack, impeccable et avec son incroyable petit sourire en coin et prenait congé en ramassant au passage le pass d'accès que lui tendait le capitaine.

Fin de l'épisode.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Cadeau empoisonné

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 04

**Perso** : Jack, Owen, Tosh et suzie

**Résumé** : Une chasse dans les rues de Cardiff rappelle à Jack des souvenirs de son adolescence, et nous en apprend un peu plus sur ses étranges phéromones

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : aucun, ce passe avant bien avant l'arrivée de Ianto

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Depuis le début de l'après midi, ils avaient suivi impuissants la piste de cadavres : principalement des wheevils, des chiens, quelques chats, mais aussi deux sans abris et une vieille femme…

Toutes les victimes avaient été rouées de coups, griffées et mordues. Ils les avaient trouvées abandonnées, brisées, quelque fois encore agonisantes : le prédateur jouait au petit Poucet… et eux n'avaient plus qu'à suivre…

Ils avaient fait interdire le périmètre par la police : des anciens docks voués à la destruction dans les mois àvenir.

Bientôt des immeubles d'habitation fleuriraient dans le secteur, plus de victimes potentielles, plus d'inconscients à protéger, c'était dit Jack. Mais, depuisqu'il était arrivé dans cette ville, il l'avait vue grandir, s'étendre et pousser vers le ciel, malgré la faille, malgré le danger permanent qu'elle représentait, défiant tout bon sens…

Petit à petit, elle était devenue sa ville, ils étaient sa responsabilité… : le Docteur était passé par là… Il avait cet effet là sur les gens qu'il croisait et Jack n'était pas l'exception. Il était loin d'être parfait mais il faisait de son mieux, comme un chien fidèle, bien dressé attendant son maître… un maître qui l'avait abandonné sur le bord de la route…

Jack avait repoussé son amertume en se refocalisant sur la chasse. Leur gibier semblait s'être fait acculer par un wheevil, un des plus gros que Jack ai jamais vu. Le prédateur semblait lui-même gravement blessé. Le wheevil cherchait le meilleur angle pour attaquer la créature terrifiée… le prédateur était devenu proie…

La petite équipe s'était déployée tenant en joue les deux protagonistes…

Le wheevil s'était élancé sur sa proie, aussitôt stoppé dans son élan par leur tir croisé… restait, au fond de l'allée, que la créature tremblante, roulée en boule jetant des regards terrifiés… le prédateur était devenu proie… à moins que… ?

Tosh, Owen et Suzie le gardaient en joue. Jack en avait profité pour regarder de plus près la dernière victime qui gisait à ses pieds : un wheevil de bonne taille…

« Owen, viens par là ! » avait-il appelé

« Ce, cette chose est blessée, Jack… » Avait répondu Owen, en continuant de se diriger vers la créature insectoïde, qui semblait maintenant bien inoffensive…

« Owen ! Ici ! Demi-tour tout de suite ! » Et Jack n'avait pas attendu de voir la réaction d'Owen, il avait tiré, la balle s'était logé dans le mur tout proche faisant sursauter le médecin…

« Non, mais ça va pas ! » avait-il protesté

« Owen, viens par ici, tout de suite ! »

Cette fois-ci le docteur s'était résigné avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste à revenir vers Jack…

« Les filles, gardez notre invité en joue et faites feu à la moindre tentative d'approche : surtout gardez vos distances… »

Le docteur avait rejoint Jack et se penchait déjà sur le corps du wheevil, il avait froncé les sourcils, retourné le corps et s'était relevé perplexe :

« Depuis quand les wheevils s'entre tuent-ils ? » dit-il

« Bonne question ! » lui avait répondu Jack qui fixait l'insectoïde, il ne connaissait pas cette espèce, bien sûr, il y avait dans l'univers bien des espèces d'insectoïdes, il n'en n'avait croisé que quelques unes… Mais il y avait cette odeur, il pouvait la sentir d'ici… Tosh et Suzie s'étaient rapprochées de la créature, elles semblaient comme hypnotisées, Owen l'avait réalisé en même temps que Jack et avait fait mine de les rejoindre pour les arrêter mais c'est Jack qui le retint…

« Arrière ! Tosh ! Suzie ! Arrière ! Tout de suite ! » Tosh avait esquissé un léger recul mais Suzie continuait d'avancer avec précautions, mais avançait tout de même.

La balle de Jack atteint la créature en pleine tête. Clouant Suzie sur place. Les deux femmes, frappées de stupeur, s'étaient retournées vers Jack :

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que… »

« Arrière, j'ai dit… ! » Avait-il aboyé en guise de réponse.

« Il est mort… ! » Avait protesté Tosh.

« Arrière je vous dit, Suzie ! Tosh ! Venez ici ! »

Et se retournant vers Owen, il avait ajouté :

« Retourne au SUV, ramène un sac pour le corps, des masques et des gants pour tout le monde »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu as déjà eu à faire… » Avait bégayé le médecin.

« Non, mais je crois savoir, et si j'ai raison, même morte cette pauvre créature reste dangereuse… »

L'opération de nettoyage avait était longue et fastidieuse. Elle avait nécessité plusieurs voyages. Jack s'était chargé lui-même de la créature, il l'avait fait avec douceur et respect sous les yeux étonnés de son équipe. C'était un insectoïde, probablement un kr'ttt. Jack n'en avait jamais vu. Ils avaient depuis longtemps disparus de son temps. Toute une race exterminée à cause de leurs trop puissantes phéromones… Un adolescent, à peine plus qu'un adolescent… ce qui rendait ses phéromones encore plus agressives…

Boeshane, un petit paradis, aussi loin que possible des grands axes de navigation intergalactique, ce n'était pas un hasard. Les premiers colons qui s'étaient installés là étaient des demi-sang kr'ttt, ils étaient arrivés là par familles entières, ils avaient construit leurs villes sur les terres arides et vivaient du produit des océans fertiles. Ils avaient été rejoint par d'autres vagues de réfugiés fuyant d'autres préjudices, le sang s'était mélangé un peu plus. Et, quelque mille ans plus tard, du sang kr'ttt, il ne restait que quelques gouttes, diluées dans beaucoup de sang humain. Les gènes qui semblaient le mieux résister à cette dissolution semblait être ceux à l'origine de la destruction de cette espèce, ceux à l'origine de la production des dites phéromones.

A leur retour au QG, Jack avaient envoyé tout le monde se doucher, Owen dans les douches du troisième sous-sol à coté de l'entrée parking, et les filles en haut dans les douches près de l'entrée principale, il avait lui-même passé un très long moment dans ses quartiers privés… puis il était redescendu à la morgue, où les souvenirs l'avaient assaillis :

Boeshane, après l'attaque, n'avait plus rien d'un paradis. Les rares survivants avaient essayé de reconstruire un semblant de civilisation en attendant l'évacuation ou la prochaine attaque… La solidarité avait été la plus forte au début et puis au fils des jours avec la peur, avec l'attente, les instincts primaires refaisaient surface… Il avait encore sa mère, façon de parler, car il ne lisait que reproche dans son regard, Gray avait toujours été son préféré à elle et à Auntie. Gray était brillant et studieux. Lui, il rêvait de voyage et passé des heures dans ses bouquins. Il avait sa mère et Auntie, c'était plus que la plupart…

Mais son père était mort, il était mort au plus mauvais moment de sa vie, Asham, il ne s'appelait pas encore Jack en ce temps-là, avait douze ans et ses hormones commençaient à le travailler sérieusement et, avec elles, ses phéromones jouaient la samba…

Bien sûr son père et lui en avait parlé, c'était de lui qu'il tenait ce cadeau empoisonné, mais son père pensait qu'il serait là pour accompagner son fils dans cette épreuve, et que pouvait-il lui arriver de toute façon dans ce petit havre de paix…

Asham avait peur, ils l'avaient suivi après les cours, trois garçons et deux filles, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils le cherchaient, flirtant et l'invectivant parce qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, de garder ses distances…

Garder ses distances : règle numéro un, avait dit son père.

Règle numéro deux : contrôler ses émotions, la peur, l'excitation et évidement le désir augmente la production de phéromones…

Règle numéro trois : douche, douche et douche aussi souvent que possible… et si cela ne suffisait pas il y avait les suppresseurs…

Cela avait paru simple, mais dans son monde en ruine…

Il avait tourné une rue trop tôt, ce passage était bouché…

Il avait dégluti, les autres n'étaient pas loin, il les entendait chahuter, pour eux ce n'était qu'un jeu, ils n'étaient pas méchants, seulement inconscient du danger, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que dans l'état où il était, s'ils s'approchaient trop près, ils perdraient tout contrôles sur eux-mêmes…

Asham avait peur et cela n'arrangeait rien…

Il les avait regardés se rapprocher, il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, mais les deux seules portes donnant sur des immeubles en ruines étaient condamnées…

Il dégluti, ferma les yeux pour se préparer à l'inévitable ; il était terrifié…

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, ils étaient partis… ?

Mis en déroute par un garçon plus âgé, Tiban ou quelque chose comme cela…

« C'est bon, ils sont partis, viens je te ramène chez toi »

Et Tiban l'avait raccompagné, il avait pris une très longue douche, et Tiban lui avait donné des suppresseurs, il en avait encore, lui n'en avait plus besoin…

« J'aimerais procéder à l'autopsie de notre invité… »

Jack était sorti de sa rêverie et avait tourné un regard interrogateur vers Owen, depuis quand lui demandait-il sa permission… ?

« Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… » Avait ajouté le docteur.

« Tu ne manipules pas ce corps sans masque et gants et, pour l'autopsie, je recommanderais même le port d'une combinaison »

« Des phéromones, Jack et il est mort… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en train de faire des cochonneries avec un cadavre, j'ai suffisamment de raisons de faire des cauchemars »

Jack barrait le passage de son imposante stature, Owen avait soupiré, il ne pouvait pas nier que la créature avait réveillé en lui des pulsions très dérangeantes, mais de là à… Il capitula et partie se chercher une combinaison, Jack avait probablement raison, une fois de plus… ; ils avaient suffisamment de raisons de faire des cauchemars.

Fin de l'épisode


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Sexe, phéromones et cybergirl

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones- entrée 02

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Suzie

**Résumé** : Ianto et jack font plus ample connaissance… du point de vu de Ianto évidement

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Le lendemain Ianto était arrivé au QG,déterminé à mettre la main sur les fichues phéromones du capitaine et à leur faire subir un mauvais sort. S'il était prêt à passer à la casserole pour Lisa, il ne voulait pas pour autant perdre tout contrôle sur ses sens.

Jack était décidément plein de contradictions, d'un côté il s'aspergeait de phéromones extraterrestres, ce que Ianto trouvait pathétique, d'un autre, il avait semblé hésiter à en profiter… Ianto qui s'était imaginé qu'il n'aurait qu'à serrer les dents et attendre que ça se passe…

Il ne pouvait quand même pas en avoir un stock illimité…

Il avait attendu que le capitaine soit parti déjeuner pour essayer son tout nouveau pass. Il n'avait pas pris de risque stupide, il prétendrait avoir voulu faire un peu de ménage avant l'arrivée des autres. Il désirait surtout tester quelle latitude le capitaine était près à lui laisser. La veille, il n'avait reçu aucunes directives et avait organisé sa journée à son gré, évidement il y avait des caméras partout, sauf au troisième sous-sol… ce ne serait pas un problème, il savait déjà comment il rentrerait dans le système… mais pas de précipitation, la patience était sa meilleur arme… sauf que le temps pressait pour Lisa, l'unité de conversion avait besoin d'une plus grande source d'énergie pour la maintenir en vie.

Il avait commencé par un bon coup de serpillière dans l'aire centrale, ce n'était pas du luxe et ça justifierait son arrivée matinale. Puis il était parti donner un coup de chiffon dans le bureau du capitaine… il avait poussé un grand soupir et levé les yeux au ciel en repensant à la veille, bien en face de la caméra…

Il avait alors froncé les sourcils en regardant la trappe donnant accès aux _appartements privés_ du capitaine, et il s'était accroupi pour jeter un coup d'œil ostensiblement curieux… Zut ! Et rezut ! L'endroit semblait propre et bien tenu… le lit, si on pouvait appeler ça un lit, était même fait… Il allait être difficile de justifier une expédition dans les affaires personnelles du capitaine… Il avait affecté un petit sourire sarcastique pour la caméra, et avait entrepris de faire la poussière. Le bureau, lui-même était en accord avec le reste de la base : c'était le souk, mais à part la tasse de café de la veille, il n'avait pas trouvé de cadavre en décomposition…

Le capitaine était sorti de nulle part, il n'avait pas déclenché l'alarme quand il était arrivé… ça, ça risquait d'être un problème… Ianto était en train de faire le café. « Bonjour ! Ça sent bon… » Avait dit le capitaine avec un grand sourire gourmand qui ne s'adressait pas forcément au café…

Il gardait cependant ses distances, se contentant de déshabiller Ianto des yeux :

« Vous êtes bien matinal, Monsieur Jones »

« Je voulais faire le plus gros avant que les autres n'arrivent, café ? »

« Café ! J'avoue que je suis impressionné… par votre… efficacité »

Ianto était resté impassible, la veille, le capitaine avait été un peu boudeur, lui reprochant, juste un peu, de l'avoir planté dans l'entrepôt après la capture de Myfanwy. Évidement, c'était avant qu'il lui fasse du rentre dedans, après les heures de services.

Puisque le capitaine appréciait son efficacité, il décida de rester professionnel et d'ignorer toute allusion à ce qui s'était passé. L'arrivée de mesdemoiselles Sato et Costello lui avait simplifié la tâche.

C'est à la fin de la réunion matinale que Ianto avait lancé son plan d'attaque :

« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, j'aurais une question » avait-il dit tout en collectant les tasses vides qui jonchaient la table de conférence

« Oui, Monsieur Jones… » Avait répondu le capitaine avec un air intrigué.

« C'est à propos de la gestion des stocks… je n'ai pas trouvé… je n'ai trouvé aucun système de gestion des stocks. »

« C'est probablement parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne travailles pas dans un supermarché » répondit Owen puis se retournant vers Jack, il ajouta :

« Tu l'as pêché où celui là ? »

« Le but d'une bonne gestion des stocks de consommable, Docteur Harper, est de vous éviter de tomber en panne de gaze ou de désinfectant »

« Quand il y en a plus, on en commande… »

« L'idéal, c'est de commander avant qu'il n'y en ait plus, Owen » Fit Suzie.

« Je crois qu'il n'y en a jamais eu » avait répondu Toshiko.

« Capitaine, avec votre permission je voudrais procéder à un inventaire non exhaustif de tout les consommables à fin de mettre en place une gestion des stocks efficaces »

« Procédez, procédez Monsieur Jones, vous avez besoin de quelque chose… ? » Avait dit le capitaine, amusé par l'air interloqué d'Owen

« Dans un premier temps un bloc de papier et un crayon devrait suffire » Dit-il en ramassant le plateau pour quitter la salle et se retournant avant de sortir il ajouta :

« Ensuite, il me faudra un bon logiciel de gestion de stock, un de ceux qui peuvent être modifié » puis s'adressant directement à Owen :

« Car Torchwood n'a rien d'un supermarché »

« Je m'occupe de ça ! » fit Toshiko « le logiciel et un ordi, Jack, il va lui falloir un ordi, un portable de préférence » dit-elle se retournant vers Ianto.

« Un portable sera parfait, merci Mademoiselle Sato »

« Ianto… c'est Toshiko, Tosh » Lui avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Ianto avait quitté la salle de conférence perdu dans ses pensées : pourvu que Toshiko ne lui prenne pas un bas de gamme, d'un autre côté, il le bricolerait et ils se méfieraient encore moins de lui, cela dit, leur manque de méfiance frisait l'incompétence.

Il n'avait pas vu passer le week-end, les autres non plus d'ailleurs, la brèche s'était déchaînée, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Ianto avait dû jongler avec les tournées de café, les cadavres pas toujours très frais, les aboiements d'Owen, un court-circuit récurrent, un début d'incendie, trois désinfections totales du SUV et, avec ça, veiller à ce que l'équipe ne tombe pas d'inanition. Evidement, l'inventaire avait pris du retard et, en cinq jours, il n'avait pas pu passer plus de huit heures auprès de Lisa…

« Ianto, que faite-vous là ? »

« L'inventaire, Monsieur »

« Dans mon cabinet de toilette ? »

« Votre cabinet de toilette se trouvant dans le QG… D'ailleurs, je vois que vous êtes en panne d'eau de toilette, de rasoir… vous utilisez quoi habituellement ? »

Jack s'était avancé dangereusement :

« Je peux m'occuper de mes affaires personnelles, et maintenant je voudrais prendre une douche, alors à moins que vous ne vouliez me frotter le dos, je vous suggère de quitter mes quartiers » Avait dis Jack, hésitant entre l'agacement et le flirt.

« Oui, Monsieur, très bien Monsieur » dit Ianto se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

En atteignant l'échelle, il s'était retourné vers la petite salle d'eau du capitaine, celui-ci n'avait pas fermé la porte, et avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller : torse nu il enlevait ses chaussures. Pour ce qu'en voyait Ianto, Jack était complètement glabre, en y repensant, malgré la folie des derniers jours, le capitaine avait toujours gardé un aspect présentable, contrairement à Owen… Bon, si ce dernier avait voulu en faire l'effort, il aurait pu utiliser les douches collectives comme il avait lui-même fait… Pour en revenir au capitaine, non seulement il n'avait pas de rasoir, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il en ait jamais eu un…

Finalement la brèche s'était calmée, et il avait passé la journée à remettre de l'ordre, fini son inventaire qu'il avait du remettre à jour à plusieurs reprises. L'ordinateur que lui avait choisi Toshiko était tout bonnement ce qu'il pouvait rêver de mieux, et elle lui avait concocté un logiciel maison génial, qui lui offrait un accès direct à Main Frame : cette fille était doublement géniale, à la fois efficace et totalement innocente…

Quand aux phéromones, il avait fini par les trouver dans la salle d'autopsie… ? Pas vraiment là où il aurait pensé… ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-ce là, la raison de l'hostilité du docteur ?

Ianto commençait tout juste à rentrer son inventaire quand Jack décréta _un milieu de semaine_, pour compenser le week-end : à Cardiff, mieux valait profiter des jours de répit que vous accordait la brèche.

Owen et Suzie n'avaient pas demandé leur reste, ils avaient attrapé leurs effets personnels et avaient disparu. Toshiko, qui n'en pouvait manifestement plus, avait cependant pris le temps d'appliquer toutes les procédures avant de quitter son poste de travail. Ianto avait lui entrepris de faire le tour du QG pour ramasser les dernières tasses vides et autres déchets, il se retrouva bien vite seul avec Jack.

« Ianto, rentrez chez vous » Avait-dit le capitaine.

« Dès que j'en aie fini avec ça »

« Ça peut attendre, ça n'entraînera pas la fin du monde… » Il s'était rapproché et avait ajouté :

« À moins, bien sûr, que vouliez reprendre notre petit entretien de l'autre jour »

« Entretien… parce que c'était supposé être un entretien ? » fit Ianto, entrant dans le jeu du capitaine :

« Quelle sorte d'entretien ? Pas un entretien d'embauche, parce que celui-ci se tient en principe avant… l'embauche, et puis cela relèverait du harcèlement, vous savez… »

Mais quand le capitaine avait pris sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres, il l'avait laissé faire.

« On pourrait peut-être parler d'évaluation des compétences ?» avait suggéré le capitaine avec un air espiègle, tout en entraînant Ianto vers son bureau.

« Moui, à la rigueur » avait répondu Ianto, sur le même ton…

Il n'avait qu'à suivre, se dit-il, Jack était comme un bon danseur, chaque geste était naturel, coulait de source et Ianto n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller…

Il était si fatigué, et ça faisait si longtemps…

Trois mois déjà que Londres était Tombé…

Trois mois qu'il n'avait pas tenu Lisa dans ses bras…

Trois mois qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses lèvres sur son corps…

Et Jack avait la peau si douce…

Il sentait si bon, ç'en était enivrant…

Foutues phéromones !!!

Ses mains et ses lèvres étaient partout…

Il n'avait pas demandé si c'était la première fois, mais ses grands yeux malicieux guettaient sans cesse ses moindres réactions…

Réactions auxquelles ses mains et ses lèvres répondaient avec empressement et volupté…

Ianto était plutôt déluré et Lisa n'était pas du genre à s'en laisser conter, il faisait une jolie paire tout les deux…

Puis il y avait eu Canary Wharf…

Mais Jack, Jack était là…

Et c'était bon, c'était bon d'oublier, tellement bon…

Oublier, se perdre, s'abandonner…

Ses lèvres douces et mouillées…

Ses bras forts et enveloppants…

Ses mains agiles et caressantes…

Ses doigts aventureux jouant les intrus…

Seigneur, son corps était en feu…

Il ne lui appartenait plus…

Il appartenait à Jack…

Ianto s'était cambré, il avait mordu à pleine dents dans l'épaule de Jack, et s'était cramponné à lui comme un désespéré…

Jack en garderait forcement la marque…

Mais Ianto était sur un nuage, dont il ne voulait plus redescendre…

L'atterrissage avait été plutôt brutal : le téléphone, encore le téléphone et Jack semblait plus que contrarié.

« Quoi ? Maintenant… ? » Hurlait-il, il était sorti de son bureau pour répondre.

« Ianto ! »

« Oui, Monsieur » avait-il bégayé, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait.

Jack, lui était déjà repassé en mode pro, ou était-ce en mode panique ?

Jack avait ramassé ses affaire les lui avait collées dans les bras et l'avait fait monter sur la grosse dalle au pied de la colonne d'eau

« Tant que tu es là-dessus, tu es invisible, cramponne-toi »

Et la dalle s'était élevée… et il s'était retrouvé nu comme un ver, sous une petite pluie fine mais glacée, au beau milieu du trottoir, juste devant la colonne d'eau, sur la place…

A trois mètres de lui, un chauffeur de maître fumait une cigarette, adossé à une limousine. Il ne semblait pas avoir enregistré sa présence. Ianto entrepris de se rhabiller, il lui manquait une chaussette et sa cravate et bien sûr son manteau, qui était pendu dans la petite officine de tourisme.

Et Ianto pouvait difficilement quitter sa dalle tant que le chauffeur restait là. Il s'imagina un instant, quittant la dalle, tel un fantôme, sous le regard interloqué du chauffeur. Il l'aurait joué très british, le saluant au passage.

Mais l'homme avait écrasé sa cigarette, son patron revenait avec Jack. Il avait ouvert la porte, Jack avait échangé quelques mots avec le passager, avant de monter suivi par l'officier qui l'accompagnait, et la limousine avait disparu au coin de la rue.

Le QG était vide ! Ianto en oublia la fatigue et piqua un sprint : le QG était à lui, la voie était libre !

Trois heures plu tard, Lisa prenait ses quartiers au troisième sous-sol, toutes les traces de son arrivée avaient été effacées, et Ianto dormait du sommeil du juste sur le canapé de l'aire centrale avec une excuse toute prête pour Jack, si toutefois il en avait besoin d'une…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Les fantômes du capitaine 1/2

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones- entrée 03

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Gwen

**Résumé** : Ianto fait une terrible découverte dans le passé de Jack et de Torchwood

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta :** Black59

Il n'y avait à Torchwood 3 que deux portes qui avaient résisté à la curiosité de Ianto. Le problème étant qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux au troisième sous-sol.

La plus curieuse était celle qui se trouvait près de l'entrée du parking souterrain, C'était manifestement une pièce de petite taille coincée entre les dernières rangées de cellules désaffectées et la salle de l'incinérateur. Sa porte était blindée, elle était équipée d'une double serrure mécanique, mais c'était un système de reconnaissance ADN qui l'activait. Ianto avait déjà vu ce genre de chose à Londres… Mais ici… ?

Qu'est-ce que le capitaine pouvait bien cacher derrière cette porte… ?

Même si elle excitait sa curiosité, cette porte, restant toujours fermée, n'était pas plus menaçante que cela, d'autant qu'elle était totalement à l'opposé de l'endroit où il avait installé Lisa…

L'autre, en revanche, donnait dans le même couloir, à deux portes seulement. D'après la configuration des lieux, la pièce devait être nettement plus grande. Elle était dotée de deux serrures de sécurité standard qui ne lui auraient pas résisté longtemps s'il n'avait repéré à temps un système d'alarme particulièrement vicieux…

La porte était ouverte…

Il n'avait pas hésité, après tout, il jouerait la curiosité innocente, cela semblait plutôt bien marcher avec le capitaine…

C'était une salle d'archives papiers. Elle était nettement mieux tenue que celle à laquelle il avait accès, sur des étagères étaient alignés les journaux de Torchwood, le capitaine en avait sortis quatre qu'il consultait sur une table prévue à cet effet…

Il y avait aussi de nombreux classeur-tiroirs, avec des noms et des dates, toute la mémoire de Torchwood trois reposait ici…

« Ianto ? » avait sursauté le capitaine. « J'ai vu de la lumière… »

Et se retournant pour indiquer la direction du parking :

« Je…, puis-je vous être utile, Monsieur… ? »

Il avait encore son chiffon et le polish à la main, en guise d'alibi, comme toujours lorsqu'il circulait à cet étage là.

« Je ne crois pas, non… »

Il y avait une caméra dans cette pièce, la seule caméra de l'étage et elle n'était pas reliée à Main Frame, donc elle était directement reliée au bureau de Jack…

« Je comprends, Monsieur, je vais remonter faire du café, désirez-vous que je vous en ramène une tasse ? » mieux valait ne pas trop jouer les curieux et indisposer le capitaine, sa priorité restait Lisa. « Non, Je vais remonter aussi, je le prendrais dans mon bureau »

Depuis son étrange escapade qui avait somme toute durée deux jours, le capitaine était manifestement contrarié. Il avait passé des heures à fouiller dans ce qui restait de la mémoire informatique de Londres, tout au moins de ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver.

S'ils avaient su…

Jack était remonté avec quatre des antiques livre-journaux de Torchwood, qu'il s'était mis aussitôt à étudier. Jack lisait vite, presque aussi vite que lui, quelqu'un d'autre de moins perspicace aurait pu croire qu'il lisait en diagonale, mais il n'en était rien. Jack était au contraire très concentré, comme quelqu'un qui tâche de lire entre les lignes…

« Oh, Ianto… merci »

Il avait pris le café, et l'avait congédié gentiment mais fermement, d'un simple signe de la main.

Ianto jouerait la discrétion, c'était la meilleure façon de gagner la confiance de quelqu'un après tout…

Trois jours plus tard le capitaine tournait toujours en rond dans le QG, cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de toute l'équipe. Après que le capitaine ait renvoyé tout le monde de bonne heure sur un coup d'humeur, Ianto se dit qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air serait peut-être salutaire. Il était manifeste que s'il n'en prenait pas l'initiative, le capitaine allait encore passer la nuit dans ses archives privées, ce qui ne faisait évidemment pas son affaire, il avait pris les devants :

« Ianto, j'ai dis : dehors ! »

« J'avais entendu, Monsieur »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

« Je m'étais dit que… »

« Je suis fatigué, Ianto, rentre chez toi » Dit-il d'un air las.

« Fatigué et stressé, si je puis me permettre… »

« Toi et ton air de ne pas y toucher, qu'est-ce que vous proposez Monsieur Jones… ? »

« Une longue douche chaude…. à deux, bien entendu et un massage complet »

Le capitaine avait fermé les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir habillés d'un grand sourire

« Je crois que j'aime votre idée, monsieur Jones »

Il ne lui fallait décidément pas grand-chose …

Il avait suggéré une longue douche chaude en espérant venir à bout des maudites phéromones mais cela avait été peine perdue, à croire qu'il les produisait…

Bref, une fois de plus il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la suite : après un premier round sous la douche, et un second sur le soi-disant lit du capitaine, il avait essayé d'esquisser un début de massage qui avait tourné au troisième et fort heureusement dernier round !

Ce type n'était pas humain !

Ianto s'était réveillé dans le lit de camp du capitaine, seul et courbaturé. Le capitaine s'étant endormi sur lui, il n'avait pu lui fausser compagnie, et avait fini par s'endormir aussi. Il n'avait pas traîné, après une douche rapide, il était remonté…

Le capitaine n'était pas en haut, et sur son bureau s'empilaient trois des livre-journaux de Torchwood, sur celui de dessus était inscrit : Journal de Torchwood trois, 26mars 1994 - 4 juin 1995, Annabelle Granger, Directrice.

Officiellement, Annabelle Granger, comme toute son équipe avait été assassinée par son second, le Docteur Alex Hopkins, celui-ci avait ensuite mis fin à ses jours laissant Torchwood 3 entre les mains de NH 512, une entité, non-humaine du point de vue de Torchwood, se faisant appeler Jack Harkness…

En tout cas, c'est ce qui se disait dans les couloirs de la maison mère… c'était ce que racontaient, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, ceux-là même qui avaient causé la chute de Torchwood 1 et la mort de centaines de ses employés ainsi que le calvaire de Lisa…

Bref, pas vraiment des gens à qui il était enclin à faire confiance !

Ianto n'avait pas perdu de temps, il était descendu directement au troisième sous-sol. Jack ne s'y trouvait pas, il en profita pour s'occuper un peu de Lisa, mais il ne s'éternisa pas, Jack pouvait survenir à tout moment. C'était énervant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution…

« Salut ! D'où tu viens ? »

« Bonjour, je pourrais vous retourner la question, Monsieur…. Je croyais vous trouver dans les archives… café ? »

« Café ! J'étais sorti chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner, salé ou sucré ? »

« Salé Monsieur ! Merci »

« Tu vas continuer à m'appeler Monsieur encore longtemps, parce que après cette nuit… »

« Oui Monsieur… ? » Lui avait répondu Ianto avec dans les yeux une étincelle qui contredisait son professionnalisme :

« Je pensais que le jeu vous amusait… »

« Si ce n'est qu'un jeu, pourquoi pas… »

« Que voulez-vous que se soit d'autre, Monsieur ?» avait-il dit en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

« Une manière de garder tes distances »

Ianto, lui tournait le dos quand le capitaine avait dit ça, et c'était probablement une chance, car il était finalement plus subtil que Ianto l'avait imaginé. Il s'était retourné, et en regardant Jack bien en face il avait demandé :

« Et pourquoi pas ? En quoi cela serait-il un problème, Monsieur ? Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le premier, ce qui n'est pas un reproche, mais lorsque vous vous serez lassé, j'aimerais assez conserver mon job, Monsieur…»

« Pardon… ? Ianto… Eh !!! C'est toi qui me fais du rentre dedans, et puis je n'ai jamais embauché qui que ce soit sur cette base là… »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'à l'air de dire le Docteur Harper… »

« Owen ? Il n'en pense pas un mot, c'est juste histoire de charrier ! Jamais…»

Ianto regardait le capitaine avec un air malicieux, il avait réussi sa diversion. Jack s'interrompit, se méprenant sur ses raisons mais réalisant que Ianto le baladait :

« Bravo, tu es redoutable dans ton genre… J'aime bien ça… »

« Votre café, Monsieur ? »

« Merci, et après tu rentres chez toi, j'ai du travail et avec toi dans les pattes, je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais… »

« Je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? »

« Non, pas sur ce coup là, désolé » avait répondu le capitaine.

« Hum, Vous pourriez toujours me retconner après… ? »

Jack avait manqué s'étrangler avec son muffin :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas le problème… je veux dire : tu viens de Londres… et tu sembles être du genre à savoir tenir ta langue »

« Alors ? »

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche… »

« ??? »

« Des gens sont morts… »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Monsieur »

« Ces gens avaient subi des greffes d'organes… »

« Problème nosocomial ? »

« Si on veut, en tout cas ils ont été contaminés par quelque chose qui les a tués, mais pas tout de suite… »

« Quelque chose d'alien ? »

Le capitaine avait fait une moue contrariée :

« Non, c'est compliqué, je suis désolé Ianto, rentre chez toi »

« Si je résume : vous cherchez à savoir de quoi sont morts ces gens… pour une raison x ou y, vous pensez que la réponse est dans ces livres, et en même temps vous désirez que le reste de l'équipe reste à l'écart… » Donc j'en déduis que cela à voir, de prêt ou de loin, avec le fait que vous ne soyez pas ce que vous prétendez être et que vous vous doutez bien que je le sais, ajouta mentalement Ianto.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça » Avait soupiré le capitaine.

« S'agissait-il d'employés de Torchwood ou des civils, ces greffes, savez-vous qui les a pratiquées, avez-vous identifié une ou plusieurs victimes… » Il n'allait pas lâcher la partie, d'autant que s'il y avait quelqu'un de compétent pour ce genre d'investigation : c'était bien lui.

« Les deux, Torchwood 1, non aucune… » Avait répondu Jack en le dévisageant.

« Mais vous savez qu'ils sont morts… »

« J'ai surpris une conversation : tout cela n'aura finalement servi à rien, ils meurent tous les uns après les autres, quel gâchis ! »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ! Vous souvenez-vous de la date ? »

« 96, Les greffes ont toutes été pratiquées entre mars 91 et mai 92 »

« Je suppose que les dossiers médicaux de Londres n'ont pas survécu au carnage »

« Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont été détruits bien avant »

« Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se mettre au travail ? Ça m'a l'air très stimulant tout ça » Avait-il dis en se levant.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Les fantômes du capitaine 2/2

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 04

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Gwen

**Résumé** : Ianto fait une terrible découverte dans le passé de Jack et de Torcwood

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Jack et lui avaient passé tout le dimanche dans les archives. Bon, ils n'avaient pas fait qu'éplucher des comptes-rendus, si bien qu'à un certain moment, il avait dû convaincre Jack qu'ils seraient peut-être plus efficaces, si l'un d'entre eux remontait lire en haut… En définitive il aimait bien s'amuser avec Jack, c'était excitant, dangereux et toujours instructif… ! Même si ces morts suspectes contrariaient Jack, ça ne semblait pas tourner à l'obsession non plus…

En revanche, la personne qui appelait régulièrement après les heures de bureau avait l'air de s'impatienter…

Les premiers temps, Ianto avait respecté les consignes de Jack : les premiers décès devaient avoir eu lieu en 94-95, inutile d'aller farfouiller avant….

Que Torchwood ait pratiqué des greffes était déjà bizarre…. Quels genres de greffes ? Dans quel but ? À titre expérimental ? L'idée seule lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Et en quoi ça pouvait concerner Jack ? Ou son interlocuteur… ?

En tout cas, il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose au sujet de ces greffes que Jack ne voulait pas qu'il découvre…

Pour le moment, tout ce que Ianto avait trouvé, était un passage d'un livre-journal datant de 96 : « Je me suis prise le nez avec Forsyth ; ils veulent que je leur _prête_ Jack ! Des gens meurent, ose-t-il dire… J'ai ordonné à Karl et Mike de garder un œil sur lui, on ne sait jamais et j'ai prévenu Alex… »

Forsyth était le prédécesseur d'Yvonne à la tête de la maison mère, il était mort d'une longue maladie…de peau

Garder un œil sur qui ? Sur Jack ? Pour le protéger ou le surveiller ?

Et pourquoi Alex ? À quoi jouaient-ils tout les trois ? Même si tout était entre les lignes, Ianto était presque sûr que Jack et la directrice entretenaient une relation. Avec Alex, il n'arrivait pas à se décider si leur histoire se conjuguait au passé ou au présent au moment des faits.

Et en quoi Jack pouvait-il être utile pour prévenir ces morts ? Surtout si des greffes en étaient la cause…

Maintenant, qu'Annabelle n'ait pas voulu _prêter_ Jack était, dans tout ça, la seule chose qui avait un sens : elle semblait tenir à lui et ils l'auraient probablement disséqué, ses étranges phéromones, à elles seules, leur auraient suffit d'excuses.

Le temps pressait, l'état de Lisa ne cessait de se dégrader, et le professeur Tanisaki était en route… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir Jack dans les pattes, même si ce n'était pas si désagréable… c'était même plutôt agréable, et il commençait à culpabiliser…. :

Il avait entamé cette relation pour Lisa, pour la sauver… Seigneur, Ianto, pour autant que tu saches, ce type n'est peut-être même pas humain, et aujourd'hui c'est lui qui dirige ce qui reste de Torchwood, et s'il découvre ce que tu caches juste à coté de ses précieuses archives, tu risques de découvrir son véritable visage !

Jack avait dit que les greffes avaient été pratiquées en 91-92…

24 mai 1992-

« J'ai les mains qui tremblent encore… Nous sommes rentrés de Londres il y a deux heures. J'ai renvoyé tout le monde y compris Alex… Jack s'est enfermé dans sa cellule, et je doute qu'il en sorte de si tôt…

Le coup de fil anonyme d'hier n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ; Jack était bien retenu à Londres… Nous l'avons trouvé enchaîné dans une sorte de réduit, dont ces ordures ne le sortaient que pour prélever ses organes, aux vues de transplantations… je ne suis même pas sure qu'ils lui aient jamais donné à boire ou à manger, il a l'air d'un animal terrifié, il a ce regard des survivants des camps de la mort… »

Ianto avait relu le passage deux fois… ???? Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle être possible ? Alors il avait creusé, il avait découvert comment Jack avait disparu, alors qu'il avait accepté une mission pour Torchwood 1. Ils avaient besoin des incroyables facultés de récupération de NH-512 : plusieurs agents étaient morts sur le terrain et puisqu'il se prétendait humain, il ne pouvait pas y être insensible…

Alors Jack avait accepté…

Au fur et à mesure que Ianto prenait conscience de la réalité de ce qu'il lisait, la nausée avait commencé à monter…

Jack était bien humain…

Il était même donneur universel, et avec un haut degré de compatibilité qui plus est :

Le donneur idéal !

Et il se régénérait !

Torchwood avait vu là, un moyen de faire rentrer de l'argent : durant quinze mois, ils l'avaient dépecé et vendu tout ce qui pouvait se vendre…

Mais manifestement, ce qui le maintenait en vie s'était mis à tuer les bénéficiaires de ses greffes…

Fin de l'épisode


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Un ange brisé

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 05

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen

**Résumé** : Jack se pose des questions concernant la confiance toute relative qu'il accorde à Ianto

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Etat d'esprit de Jack juste avant Cyberwomen

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Balck59

Jack observait le jeune homme assis sur l'angle de la table de lecture : tournant le dos à la caméra, Ianto feuilletait distraitement un des grands livre-journaux de Torchwood.

Jack avait poussé un grand soupir, il s'était laissé convaincre, il lui avait confié la clef des archives papiers du troisième, et Ianto en profitait pour farfouiller dans son passé, il avait pourtant insisté, sur le fait qu'il était inutile de remonter avant 95….

Jack savait quand on lui mentait. Et Ianto lui mentait, il le manipulait, il en était conscient, mais en même temps il y avait une telle détresse sous-jacente, ce garçon appelait au secours de toute son âme, il était en train de se noyer… mais plutôt que de saisir la main que Jack lui tendait, il persistait à l'ignorer… Pourquoi ? Quel terrible secret pouvait donc protéger un si jeune homme… ?

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? La bleue est toute seule, et dieu sait ce qui peut se passer !» Avait lancé Owen qui s'impatientait. Alors il avait éteint la caméra, et ramassé les clefs du SUV :

« Ne rêve pas Owen ! Elle ne va pas nous relâcher un alien en chaleur tout les jours ! »

Le SUV était dans le parking souterrain, Jack avait pris les devants, espérant qu'Owen ne remarquerait pas la lumière à l'intersection entre les deux couloirs….

« Qu'est-ce… ? Jack ! Il y a quelqu'un dans les archives ! »

« Je sais, avance ! »

« Quoi ! Comment ? Le gosse… ? Ça fait à peine trois mois qu'il …, même Suzie n'a jamais pu mettre les pieds la dedans et tu laisses ce gosse… »

« En ce qui concerne Suzie, il me semble que c'était plutôt une bonne chose, quant à Ianto, il fait des recherches pour moi, il avait un peu de temps libre… »

Ils étaient arrivés au SUV, Owen avait marqué une pose pour le dévisager :

« Est-ce qu'il est conscient que tu vas le retconner ? »

« Crois-le ou pas, il l'a lui-même suggéré… »

Mais il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'en arriver là.

Il était rentré tard, après avoir déposé Owen et Gwen, la porte des archives était verrouillée, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'aire centrale Ianto était toujours là….

Le jeune homme s'était endormi sur la banquette, il rêvait, ce n'était manifestement pas plaisant. Jack voyait la panique monter, le corps du jeune homme se crisper, ses yeux s'affolaient sous ses paupières closes.

Alors Jack s'était penché sur le jeune homme, tout en cherchant au fond de lui cet espace de plénitude, il avait saisi son visage à deux mains, appliquant son front sur le sien, et il avait poussé avec beaucoup de délicatesse l'image dans l'esprit de Ianto… le corps du jeune homme se détendit, sa respiration repris un rythme régulier…

Jack avait été chercher une couverture et l'avait bordé.

Il avait l'air d'un ange, là, comme ça…

D'un ange brisé…

Il s'était préparé un thé, puis était retourné à son bureau. Un des livre-journaux était posé bien en évidence. Il ne pu réprimer un haut-le-cœur : 1999, c'était le dernier livre-journal d'Annabelle : tâché de son sang, celui sur le quel il l'avait trouvée….

Ianto avait marqué des pages.

Jack avait ouvert, Ianto avait disposé les feuilles de papier qu'il avait utilisées comme marque page de manière à mettre en évidence plusieurs paragraphes :

8 décembre 1999

_Ce matin je suis tombée sur Kathy, elle m'a littéralement agressée, accusant Torchwood de tuer son fils ; « les médecins disent qu'il a été exposé à des radiations, des radiations ? Comment mon fils pourrait-il avoir été exposé à des radiations… ? » Son fils est en train de mourir d'une leucémie, je n'arrive pas à le croire, et Jack qui est à l'autre bout du monde… Comment Alex a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Je n'arrive pas y croire_

Nataniel, alors c'était ça ! Nataniel… Alex avait cru pouvoir sauver son fils… étrangement cela le réconfortait…. Qu'Alex fût mouillé d'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'avait toujours pensé, mais au moins il ne l'avait pas vendu pour l'appât du gain…

28 décembre 1999

Alex commence à me faire peur, il devient de plus en plus lunatique, il part dans ses délires de plus en plus souvent, il perd complètement la tête. Il y a bien sûr la mort de son fils, mais je crois qu'il a compris que je sais. Je sais ce que je devrais faire, mais ordonner la mort d'un homme… Seigneur ! Et avec cette tempête qui retient Jack….

« Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Monsieur ? »

Ianto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le jeune homme devait avoir du sang de félin, il avait le don pour surprendre Jack.

« ??? »

« Rectconnez-moi, Jack…. S'il-vous plait…»

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, il les essuya d'un air confus avec la manche de son costume froissé :

Alors Jack l'avait pris dans ses bras :

« Je t'avais dit de me pas remonter avant 95… »

« Il le fallait, je n'aurais pas trouvé… » Ianto s'était alors dégagé de son étreinte pour se sauver au toilette.

Jack était passé par la kitchenette avant de le rejoindre, ce n'était manifestement pas la première fois de la nuit que le jeune homme rendait, son estomac était vide.

Il avait accepté sans hésiter le verre de coca que Jack lui avait tendu…

« Merci »

« Ce n'est que du coca… je suis désolé »

« Jack… »

« C'est du passé, et le retcon n'est pas une solution. Après Canary Wharf nous avons retconné tout les survivants, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas disparu dans la nature, et cela n'empêche pas que les trois quart d'entre eux sont en psychiatrie »

« Il y a des jours où, comme aujourd'hui, je trouve l'idée d'être un légume très attrayante… »

« Tu as surtout besoin de dormir »

« Et une raison de plus de faire des cauchemars, merci »

Mais Jack avait fait en sorte que Ianto finisse la nuit sans cauchemar.

………

« Bon ! Puisque la brèche nous accorde une trêve, on va mettre ça à profit ! Je veux la liste de tout les cas mortels par contamination radioactive, en Grande-Bretagne pour les dix dernières années, tout particulièrement si la source de contamination est inconnue »

« whoa ! On a un alien radioactif en vadrouille depuis dix ans ? »

« Peut-être même plus, Owen, au boulot ! »

………

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Avec celui là, on en est à 92 ! » S'était exclamée Gwen.

« J'ai pas mal de militaires ou d'affiliés mais aussi des civils et plusieurs employés de Torchwood !» Avait ajouté Tosh intriguée.

« Des militaires ? » S'était enquis Jack .

« Oui, différents corps, rien qui permette vraiment de trouver un lien ! » Avait répondu Tosh.

« J'ai peut-être un début de piste » Avait alors dit Owen « j'en ai plusieurs ici, qui ont subit des greffes »

« Plusieurs ? Tu peux être plus précis, Owen ? » Avait demandé Gwen.

« Ben, trente cinq sûr, et une quinzaine qui demande confirmation »

« Ils auraient été conta… »

« Bon boulot ! Je m'occupe de ça, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer ! » Avait coupé Jack, joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa tout son petit monde vers la sortie, malgré les protestations de Gwen, qui n'avait pas encore compris que faire parti de Torchwood ne voulait pas dire que vous aviez accès à tout ses secrets.

Ianto avait trouvé juste : les bénéficiaires des greffes étaient pour la plupart morts de leucémie ou autres pathologies qui laissaient penser à une contamination d'origine radioactive…

« Pourquoi rechercher ces gens aujourd'hui, Monsieur ? »

« Tu deviens curieux maintenant ? »

« Ils se sont servis de vous comme d'une banque d'organes… » Ianto était encore sous le choc « J'ai travaillé pour ses gens là, Jack… »

« C'est du passé Ianto, rentre chez toi ! Et tâche de dormir »

« Ianto, une dernière chose, ce n'est probablement pas le moment, mais ça ne le sera probablement jamais… »

« ??? »

« Je ne sais pas quelle en est la raison, mais je sais que tu me mens… »

« … »

Devant le silence du jeune homme Jack avait enchaîné à regret :

« N'attend pas qu'il soit trop tard… Je détesterais vraiment d'avoir à te mettre une balle dans la tête »

Ianto avait baissé la tête un instant, puis avait répondu avec une étrange voix :

« J'ai malheureusement bien peur que cela finisse ainsi… Je suis désolé, Jack »

Et il était parti sans se retourner.

Fin de l'épisode.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : La mort dans l'âme

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 05

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Gwen

**Résumé** : Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit faire face à ses actes

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Cyberwoman

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Note de l'auteur : pour faciliter la lecture de ces petites fics qui se répartissent sur deux séries qui s'entrecroisent, j'ai fait une liste avec un ordre de lecture conseillé, dans mon profil. Je la mettrais régulièrement à jour

A genoux au milieu du désastre qu'il avait provoqué, il attendait. Il attendait la fin, la fin de ses souffrances, il attendait la délivrance promise. Mais, il était seul, tout seul, seul baignant dans le sang de Lisa, seul au coté de ce monstre de métal qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec la femme qu'il avait aimée passionnément, à la folie…

Jack avait renvoyé les autres, juste après la fusillade. Gwen avait bien protesté un peu, mais Owen avait été clair :

« Viens Gwen, ne complique pas encore les choses, Jack sait ce qu'il a à faire »

Mais où pouvait-il bien être passé ?

Ianto avait d'abord cru que Jack s'était juste assuré qu'ils étaient tous partis, mais cela faisait déjà un moment que l'alarme du sas avait résonné….

Et puis il entendit des pas lourds revenir dans sa direction. Il avait fermé les yeux, tout serait bientôt fini, enfin !

En fait, c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, depuis Canary Wharf…

Il avait lutté jour après jour contre le désespoir, refusant de voir l'incontournable réalité, alors que la machine prenait insidieusement possession de l'âme de Lisa, il s'était menti, bercé d'illusion, il avait fermé les yeux… comme il le faisait encore maintenant et deux personnes avaient perdu la vie. ..

Et c'était de sa faute….

Il était toujours dos à la porte, il n'avait pas la force de se relever, ni de se retourner et encore moins de faire face à Jack… non, certainement pas, comment pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux ?

Entre la honte et la colère son esprit tourmenté hésitait…

Il s'était redressé quand même un peu, assis sur ses talons, les épaules en arrières, désirant lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt.

Jack jeta un sac mortuaire devant lui

« Désolé, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, elle est beaucoup trop lourde pour moi ! »

Il avait fallu à Ianto un moment pour procéder les paroles de l'homme qui avait fait le tour pour se mettre en position au niveau des épaules du corps gisant à terre.

Ianto avait fixé les boots de Jack comme si elles pouvaient lui apporter une réponse

« Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais devoir la traîner comme un vulgaire sac de patates jusqu'à l'incinérateur, c'est ce que tu veux ? » Fit jack sèchement, sa voix anormalement rauque.

« Non ! »

Alors Ianto avait puisé au plus profond ce qui lui restait de force, et s'était relevé, et sans le regarder, il avait aidé Jack à mettre le corps dans le sac, puis à le porter jusqu'au troisième sous-sol.

La porte de l'incinérateur était grande ouverte, Jack y avait déjà placé le corps de la jeune livreuse de pizza et celui de Tanisaki, côte à côte. Il restait juste assez de place pour Lisa….

Là, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir l'horreur qu'elle était devenue, il pouvait à nouveau l'appeler Lisa….

Jack avait reculé jusqu'au fond de l'incinérateur à fin de poser le corps parallèlement aux deux autres, puis il s'était relevé lentement, pour regarder Ianto avec un regard à la fois résigné et profondément triste…

Ianto l'avait fixé un moment sans comprendre, il se sentait vide, il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, juste que tout s'arrête….

Mais pourquoi Jack le regardait-il ainsi ?

Alors, il réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ; il avait reculé jusqu'à la porte qu'il avait presque déjà entièrement repoussée derrière lui, enfermant Jack dans la fournaise….

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois pour les rouvrir et constater que le capitaine n'avait pas bougé, il attendait…

Ianto, avait lâché la porte et reculé jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête et il s'était laissé glisser contre…

Jack avait pris son temps pour sortir du four géant, le refermant derrière lui et enclencher l'allumage. Il avait alors poussé un gros soupir, avant de passer à côté de Ianto silencieusement, pour remonter vers l'aire centrale.

Il était resté là, assis par terre à contempler le monstre qu'il était devenu…

Et il avait traité Jack de monstre sachant pertinemment à quel point cela le blesserait….

Mais qu'est-ce que Jack pouvait bien attendre ?

Est- ce que ça l'amusait de le faire mariner comme cela, il voulait en finir, seigneur, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête…

Il était restait là, à pleurer sur son sort, et à pester contre Jack qui n'avait pas le courage de faire son devoir….

Puis finalement, il était remonté.

Il avait trouvé Jack dans l'aire centrale qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille, il était au téléphone…

« Non Henry, je suis désolé j'ai vérifié… Je n'en sais rien… Je t'assure que si je savais et tu le sais bien… c'est comme tu veux, tu sais où me trouver et je ne bouge pas… Je serais là ! »

Jack avait regardé son combiné avec le même regard dont il avait gratifié Ianto dans l'incinérateur et prenant note de la présence de celui-ci le reposa, son interlocuteur ayant manifestement raccroché.

Il s'était relevé, avait pris un air pensif, puis après avoir poussé un soupir et mis ses mains dans ses poches il était venu se planter devant Ianto et dit fermement :

« Rentre chez toi, prend un longue douche et tâche de dormir, parce que demain, il va falloir remettre cette base en état de fonctionner, et que je te veux ici à la première heure »

Ianto l'avait regardé sans comprendre :

« Ce…c'est tout…je… ? »

Le visage de Jack s'était durci, il contenait manifestement sa colère :

« Tu as provoqué la mort de deux personnes, en ce qui concerne Tanisaki, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse le taxer d'innocence, mais, en revanche, la jeune fille de 16 ans qui travaillait le soir pour payer ses études, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter une fin aussi horrible… »

« Justement, Monsieur… » Avait tenté Ianto.

« Justement quoi ? Je devrais te mettre une balle dans la tête et vivre avec… pour que toi tu n'aies pas à faire face aux conséquences de tes actes ? Dis-moi Ianto est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui justifierait ça ? Je t'ai tendu la main et tu l'as refusée… à toi maintenant de prouver que t'as des couilles en assumant tes erreurs et en faisant de ton mieux pour te racheter. Ici on sauve des vies tout les jours : je veux cette base opérationnelle demain, et je ne veux pas savoir si tu as des états d'âme, c'est trop tard pour ça ! Maintenant fiche le camp ! Tu n'as que quatre heures de repos devant toi ! »

Alors Ianto était rentré chez lui, il avait pris une longue douche, il avait laissé couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne glacée, puis engourdi et grelottant, il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit où il avait perdu connaissance plus qu'il n'avait vraiment dormi.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé en sursaut : il était l'heure ! Il s'était préparé machinalement, il avait l'air d'un croquemort, il se dit que c'était probablement de circonstance.

Il était arrivé en retard, Toshiko n'avait pas paru plus surprise que cela, elle avait même esquissé un petit sourire dans la direction de Jack.

Gwen était manifestement soulagée, mais Ianto ne se faisait guère d'illusion : ce n'était pas tant pour sa vie à lui qu'elle s'était inquiétée, que pour la blancheur de son héros !

Quant à Owen, on ne pouvait vraiment pas le taxer d'hypocrisie, il avait fait savoir son dégoût et avait demandé à Ianto s'il pouvait encore s'asseoir, le tact n'était pas non plus son point fort, décidément !

Quant à Jack, sa colère s'était calmée, mais il affichait un masque sévère que Ianto ne lui avait vu arborer jusqu'alors qu'en de très rares occasion…

Il s'était fait tout petit et s'était attelé à la tâche.

Ce jour là, comme pour donner raison à Jack, la faille ne leur avait laissé aucun répit. Ianto s'était ainsi retrouvé non seulement tout seul pour finir de réparer les dégâts causés par Lisa, mais il avait du aussi assumer la logistique pour les opérations en cours, Jack et Gwen étant partis sur un cas tandis que Tosh et Owen faisait équipe sur un autre… Heureusement que Jack avait réussi à remettre Main Frame en route pendant la nuit.

Ianto n'avait pas vu la journée passer, et avait même été surpris lorsque Jack les avait renvoyés chez eux…

Alors, tout à coup la douleur s'était fait sentir dans toute sa violence et avec la fatigue, il n'avait pu faire face : il s'était mis à trembler et s'était affaissé le long du mur le plus proche, les autres étaient partis sans le voir et les ténèbres l'avait enveloppé.

Il s'était réveillé sur le divan, roulé dans une couverture, à quelque pas à peine, Jack travaillait sur le poste de Tosh. Une perfusion était attachée à son bras, il avait essayé de l'enlever.

« laisse-ça ! C'est du glucose, ça te fera du bien, dors, tu en as besoin ! » La voix de Jack était calme et autoritaire mais ne recelait plus aucune trace de ressentiment.

« Je… » Avait tenté Ianto.

« Dors, c'est la seule chose utile que tu puisses faire, pour le moment ! » le ton de Jack ne souffrait aucune discussion, alors Ianto avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil.

« Tu as fait du très bon boulot aujourd'hui, mais te tuer à la tâche ne ramènera pas les morts, en revanche si tu choisis de vivre et de continuer à nos côtés, tu contribueras à sauver d'autres vies, mais pour ça, il faut aussi que tu sois opérationnel » La voix de Jack s'était faite plus douce, plus chaleureuse.

« Si j'ai bien compris, je suis condamné à vivre, c'est là, ma punition »

« Vivre, Ianto demande souvent plus de courage que mourir, dors, tant que la faille le permet »

Jour après jour, Ianto, avait repris sa place à Torchwood 3, invisible et efficace, l'indispensable majordome qui veillait sur les autres et sur le QG, la seule différence notable était que désormais Jack et lui n'avaient plus que des relations strictement professionnelles.

Il y avait aussi ce vide tout au fond de lui qui le rongeait silencieusement… et les nuits d'insomnies ponctuées de cauchemars.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : grosse colère

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 06

**Perso** : Jack,

**Résumé** : après cyberwoman, Jack se pose quelques questions, et trouve des réponses

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Cyberwoman

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : black59

Note de l'auteur : pour faciliter la lecture de ces petites fics qui se répartissent sur deux séries qui s'entrecroisent, j'ai fait une liste avec un ordre de lecture conseillé, dans mon profil. Je la mettrais régulièrement à jour

Le sas s'était refermé derrière Ianto, et Jack était resté seul au milieu du chaos environnant, avec un nœud dans la gorge : il ressentait plus de peine que de colère à l'égard du jeune homme. Quoiqu'il ait fait, Ianto avait agi par amour et désespoir, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre, même si cela lui faisait mal…

Après tout il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : il savait que le jeune homme le baladait, lui cachait quelque chose…

Mais, de là à imaginer… l'unité de conversion devait peser une tonne, au bas mot ! Comment avait-il pu ?

Ce n'était pas tant comment Ianto avait fait pour faire entrer sa petite copine dans son sous-sol qui l'intriguait, ça il avait compris que Ianto n'avait pas perdu son temps lorsqu'Henry l'avait convié pour un weekend à la campagne afin de lui parler des problèmes de santé de sa petite-fille.

Et il y avait, dans le QG, tout ce qu'il fallait pour déplacer facilement des objets bien plus lourd.

Non, la véritable question était : comment Ianto avait-il pu sortir cette unité de Canary Wharf, non seulement à sa barbe, mais à celle de plus de deux cent soldats de UNIT qui tenaient la place.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il fallait tenir compte qu'il avait à faire à un adolescent, avait apprivoisé, bagué et caché un ptérodactyle… Pas vraiment le type standard qu'on trouvait à l'ANPE du coin…

Le camion ! Le putain de camion ! Ces imbéciles avaient voulu le baiser ! Et s'étaient fait doubler en beauté !

De colère Jack avait attrapé le téléphone…

Mais, il ne pouvait pas appeler Henry… même s'il était furieux… sa petite-fille, tout ce qui lui restait de son fils disparu pendant la guerre du golf, était en train de s'éteindre dans une chambre d'hôpital…faute de donneur compatible… Henry…

En revanche, mieux valait pour lui qu'il n'envoie personne le chercher ce coup-ci, car Jack venait subitement de perdre tout sens de l'humour…

Henry avait dit que le camion était vide, et qu'il l'avait fait déplacer pour leur dégager l'accès. Si ce n'avait été Henry, Jack aurait vérifié lui-même le contenu de ce putain de camion !

Jack avait contemplé un instant ce qui restait de son QG.

Tant pis ! Fallait que ça sorte :

« Sam ? Oui, lui-même ! dit, vous n'auriez pas perdu un camion, des fois ? Un camion, avec une unité de conversion cybernétique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? »

« Oui, je vois, et vous aviez prévu de m'en informer quand ? Non, parce que tu vois : il est dans mon garage, ton camion ! »

« En parfait état ! Tout repeint de neuf, probablement par ton voleur ! Oui »

« Et au cas où ça t'intéresse : la chose qui était dedans a **fait deux morts**… non, ne t'inquiète pas ! **Actuellement, elle est dans mon incinérateur et il est très efficace, lui** **!**»

La colère de Jack se faisait crescendo, il n'arrivait pas à croire que UNIT et Henry avaient essayé de soustraire à la destruction une unité de conversion, et, malgré les protestations de Sam, il ne croyait pas un instant que c'était juste pour essayer de sauver la jeune femme piégée à l'intérieur…

« En ce qui concerne le voleur, je m'en suis occupé, il ne fera plus de mal en personne, mais vous, vous avez deux morts sur la conscience… Non ! Je garde le camion !!! »

Jack avait raccroché… Et, puis quoi encore ? bien sûr qu'il allait le garder ce camion…

Le culot de Ianto l'aurait presque fait sourire… Mais, il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui, pour ça… Il espérait vraiment que le jeune homme ne ferait pas de bêtise… quel gâchis ! Ce type était vraiment quelque chose de rare…

Il s'était attaché à lui plus qu'il ne l'escomptait…

La solitude ne lui réussissait décidément pas !

Il poussa un gros soupir…

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Main Frame, elle avait pris un sérieux coup !

Fin de l'épisode !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Entre cauchemars et solitude 1/2

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 06

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen et Gwen

**Résumé** : Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit réapprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars, les ressentiments de ses collègues, et un décidément bien étrange patron

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : saison 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black 59

Note de l'auteur : pour faciliter la lecture de ces petites fics qui se répartissent sur deux séries qui s'entrecroisent, j'ai fait une liste avec un ordre de lecture conseillé, dans mon profil. Je la mettrais régulièrement à jour

Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, des couloirs sans fin, des ascenseurs bloqués, des gens qui hurlaient, mais ses seules pensées étaient pour Lisa ; retrouver Lisa… il courait et puis soudain ; ils étaient là, lui barrant le passage… c'est à ce moment là qu'une petite main énergique l'avait attrapé par la manche :

« Mauvaise idée, par ici ! »

C'était une toute jeune fille, elle l'avait tiré prestement en arrière, vers l'entrée des archives du quatrième niveau, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie, c'était un cul de sac : ils seraient piégés, à moins de pouvoir accéder à la salle de haute sécurité, il avait toujours le pass d'Yvonne sur lui et il connaissait les codes…

Mais, une fois de plus, c'est le réveil qui l'avait sauvé de l'enfer !

Ianto s'était levé et s'était préparé un café, il avait pris sa douche, s'était rasé, avait enfilé son costume, revêtu son masque de jeune homme bien sage et s'était rendu à son travail…

C'est seulement en passant devant le marchand de journaux qui n'était pas encore ouvert, qu'il avait réalisé que son réveil avait sonné une heure trop tôt, et zut ! Il était presque arrivé, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour… et si Jack n'était pas content tant pis pour lui ! De toute façon, il serait certainement sorti prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ianto, était descendu directement dans l'aire centrale, était passé mettre la machine à café en route, puis avait commencé à contrôler les moniteurs … il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec la météo…

« Tu ne devrais pas être là » Avait fait Jack le rejoignant et posant une main sur son épaule, main qu'il avait retirée aussitôt. Ianto avait été surpris tant par la présence de Jack que par son geste :

« Vous non plus, Monsieur »

Jack semblait perturbé par quelque chose, il y avait eu un étrange flottement, et puis il était repassé en mode tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnel.

Si on le lui avait demandé, Ianto aurait dit qu'il ne croyait pas aux fées… ce jour-là, il avait appris non seulement qu'elles existaient, mais que c'étaient des créatures encore plus effrayantes que les cybermen et autre daleks de ses cauchemars.

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur dernière sortie, Owen, Tosh et Gwen arboraient des têtes d'enterrement et Jack était allé se réfugier dans son bureau, tirant la porte derrière lui, ce qui était assez rare.

Tosh lui avait fait un résumé des événements pendant qu'il préparait une tournée de café. Tosh était manifestement triste et inquiète pour Jack, elle ne remettait pas en cause sa décision. Owen était en colère… probablement plus après l'univers et son injustice que contre Jack. Gwen était manifestement déçue : son héros n'avait pas réussi à trouver une solution plus hollywoodienne…

Ianto s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de remettre à Jack, l'avis de décès adressé à son nom, qu'il avait ouvert par erreur avec le reste du courrier de Torchwood. D'autant qu'il l'avait lui-même trouvé d'un goût plutôt douteux : il était en effet accompagné d'une publicité concernant le don d'organes… ça pouvait attendre… et, il avait apporté son café à Jack.

« Monsieur ? Votre café … »

« Merci Ianto… Ianto ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Veux-tu leur dire qu'ils peuvent partir, s'il-te-plait ? »

« Oui, Monsieur »

Et, Ianto leur avait dit de partir, puis il avait entrepris de faire la tournée du soir : nourrir ses différents pensionnaires, de Janet à Myfanwy en passant par les trois ou quatre autres créatures aliens inoffensives qui avaient survécu à leurs captures. Se faisant, il avait réalisé que dans tout ça, Jack n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Les autres oui, mais lui était au téléphone, puis il y avait eu une autre alerte…

Lorsque Ianto était retourné voir Jack pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'il lui commande quelque chose avant de partir, il avait trouvé celui-ci un verre à la main… Jack ne buvait jamais d'alcool, et il était à jeun…

« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, ce n'est pas raisonnable… et comme dirait mon patron, ça ne fera pas revenir les morts »

« Ianto, rentre donc chez toi… » Fit Jack, ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, Jack était manifestement trop fatigué et déprimé, pour faire preuve d'autorité.

Ianto avait été tenté un instant d'obéir, et de laisser Jack à son cafard, puis il s'était ravisé, il lui avait pris le verre des mains et avait reversé son contenu dans la carafe qu'il avait ensuite rangée sous le regard intrigué de Jack, ce dernier n'avait même pas protesté.

« Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu me caches, encore ? » Avait-il simplement demandé, ses yeux le dévisageant intensément. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où Ianto avait l'impression que Jack cherchait à fouiller dans son esprit.

« Rien, qui ne puisse attendre, Monsieur »

Il avait attrapé le grand manteau pour le présenter à Jack, qui avait levé vers lui des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Chez Antonio est encore ouvert à cette heure ci, et vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, un bon steak vous fera le plus grand bien, Monsieur »

Jack avait bafouillé un :

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Mon travail, Monsieur, juste mon travail… Un bon majordome doit veiller sur son patron, non ? Et c'est pour cela que vous m'avez engagé » Avait-il répondu tout en faisant passer son manteau à Jack.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu lises ton contrat, tu sais » Avait dit Jack avec un pauvre petit sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est un contrat standard, j'en connais le contenu, Monsieur… »

« Je parlais du paragraphe concernant la description du poste de travail » Avait répondu Jack en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ianto avait attrapé son propre manteau en arrivant à la petite officine de tourisme, qui était devenue, plus ou moins, son bureau.

« Si tu me disais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre que tu as fait subrepticement disparaître ce matin quand je suis revenu avec Gwen ? »

Jack était planté devant la porte, barrant le passage de son imposante stature. Il était clair qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant que Ianto ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il voulait…

Ianto avait sortie la lettre de sa poche, mais ne la lui avait pas donnée lorsque Jack avait tendu la main :

« C'est un fairepart, un avis de décès… adressé à votre nom… je me suis juste dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment »

Jack avait remis sa main dans sa poche et poussé un profond soupir, puis finalement avait indiqué qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Ianto avait mis ostensiblement l'enveloppe dans la déchiqueteuse, avant d'entraîner Jack vers le petit resto Italien.

Ils avaient marché en silence, côte à côte, il n'y avait simplement rien à dire, et Jack était bien trop sonné par les événements pour partir dans des anecdotes abracadabrantes, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés les derniers clients finissaient leur repas, la serveuse qui était charmante leur avait indiqués une table au fond de la salle et Ianto avait commandé pour Jack :

« Et pour vous, Monsieur ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Une bière, juste une bière, j'ai déjà soupé »

Jack avait regardé s'éloigner la jeune femme d'un air triste, il n'avait pas tenté de flirter, pas même répondu aux sourires insistants qu'elle lui avait lancé.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, Monsieur »

« Hein ? Oh, oui, je sais… mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant… » Avait-il répondu en jouant machinalement avec le pain.

Il était tard et le cuisinier avait envie de partir, aussi la serveuse était revenu assez rapidement avec le plat de Jack et la bière de Ianto, brisant un instant le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

Jack avait attaqué son steak sans grande conviction, mais plutôt comme un élève appliqué, sous le regard à demi amusé de Ianto.

« Comment vas-tu Ianto ? »

« Bien, Monsieur »

« Non, réellement Ianto, où en es-tu ? » Avait demandé Jack en le dévisageant intensément.

« Je vais y aller Monsieur, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, et il se fait tard » Avait-il répondu en se levant.

« Ianto ! »

« Bonsoir Monsieur » Et il était parti… Il s'était enfui, la rage au ventre… Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il lui demander comment il allait… ?

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Entre cauchemars et solitude 2/ 4

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 07

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto

**Résumé** : Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit réapprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars, les ressentiments de ses collègues, et un décidément bien étrange patron

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : saison 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Ianto avait été réveillé par l'odeur, l'odeur et un souffle léger sur sa nuque… Comment diable était-il entré ? Il avait senti le drap glisser le long de son dos, jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses…

Bien sûr, il avait leurs clefs, c'est même pour cela que Ianto avait pris cet appartement en catastrophe, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il vivait dans l'entrepôt où ils avaient capturé Myfanwy. D'autant qu'à l'époque Lisa et le camion y était encore.

Sa langue explorait le creux de ses reins, c'était doux, c'était bon…

Il aurait du l'envoyer balader, le mettre dehors… ou bien, il pouvait aussi continuer de prétendre qu'il dormait… après tout c'était bon et il en avait envie, lui aussi… Alors il avait remonté sa cuisse, lui offrant plus d'accès… une main ferme, mais douce, s'était faite exploratrice…

Non, il ne voulait pas se contenter de se laisser faire passivement, il voulait toucher, caresser, mordre, il en voulait plus… Alors il s'était retourné… pour se retrouver plaqué par une main de métal qui enserrait fermement sa gorge :

« Et tu prétendais faire ça pour moi ! Sale petite pute ! »

Ianto s'était réveillé en sueur et grelotant. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Seigneur ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Il avait pris une longue douche et s'était fait un café après avoir enfilé un jean et un T-shirt, c'était dimanche et à moins d'une alerte…

Son appartement était petit, mais fonctionnel : une chambre, et une pièce avec coin cuisine aménagé. L'ancien locataire avait laissé un vieux divan et une table basse, sinon ses cartons s'entassaient toujours le long du mur principal, il n'avait déballé que le strict nécessaire…

Sur la pile traînait même encore le costume qu'il portait ce fameux jour, il ne l'avait pas jeté…

C'était plus que temps de faire un peu de ménage, il avait attrapé le costume en loques, et avait plongé sa main dans les poches, il avait retrouvé le pass d'Yvonne, un paquet de menthe, deux trombones et la petite boîte bleue… Un froid glacial l'avait envahi, remontant du creux de son ventre… Ce matin là, il était passé chercher leurs alliances avant de se rendre au travail…

Combien de temps était-il resté là, immobile à contempler cette petite boîte en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire maintenant : il n'aurait su le dire.

C'est quelqu'un frappant discrètement à sa porte qui l'avait sorti de sa transe… Qui diable ? Un dimanche matin ? De si bonne heure… ? Probablement pour ça, que, il ou elle n'avait pas osé utiliser la sonnette… Il pourrait prétendre ne pas avoir entendu, les gens honnêtes dormaient le dimanche à cette heure là, après tout !

C'était Jack qu'il avait trouvé derrière la porte, déjà prêt à repartir.

« Qu'est-ce que… vous foutez là, Monsieur » Avait demandé Ianto hésitant entre colère et inquiétude.

« Je… J'étais passé voir si tu ne pouvais pas me faire un café ? »

« Un café ? Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour un café ? »

Jack avait des airs de grand gamin gauche, comme ça, sur son perron, à attendre que Ianto lui claque la porte au nez, ou l'invite à entrer. Ianto avait choisi la deuxième solution, même s'il avait vraiment été tenté par la première.

« Un café, et vous fichez le camp ! J'ai du ménage à faire » Avait-il dit tout en se dirigeant vers la kitchenette.

Jack était resté planté au milieu, regardant avec intérêt son environnement.

« Je vois ça » Avait-il conclu en s'avançant pour rejoindre Ianto.

« Ianto, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas… je me doute que ce n'est pas l'euphorie… mais j'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es… parce que je suis responsable d'une équipe, et que ça fait partie de mon job… tu exerces beaucoup de responsabilité au QG… »

« Et, vous voulez être sûr que je ne vais pas finir par mettre du cyanure dans la prochaine tournée de café ? »

« C'est à peu près ça » Avait répondu Jack avec un sourire en coin :

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment facile à cerner… »

Jack s'était arrêté, le regard attiré par une petite chaîne en or avec sa médaille, qui s'était échappée d'une des poches du costume. Il s'était accroupi pour la ramasser :

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Souvenir de Canary Wharf » fit Ianto en finissant de servir le café « Je l'avais ramassée, pour la rendre à sa propriétaire, elle avait l'air d'y tenir, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, ni parmi les victimes ni parmi les survivants »

« C'est toi, le type qui les à tous identifiés ? »

Jack avait certainement entendu dire que le survivant en état de choc qui les avait identifiés avait littéralement récité leur état civil, mais c'était inutile de mentir : un coup de fil à UNIT, et il aurait sa réponse.

« Oui, une manière comme une autre de retrouver Lisa… »

Jack s'était relevé et fixait le médaillon : il était blême.

« Jack ? »

« Tu… Tu l'as vue ? »

« Quoi…qui ? Oh ! » Ianto avait mis un instant à procéder et Jack était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Une jeune fille, elle… je lui dois la vie, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni son nom, mais ce qui est sûr c'est quelle n'appartenait pas au staff de Torchwood »

« Rose, Rose Tyler, elle s'appelait Rose Tyler… » Avait murmuré Jack en se laissant tomber sur le carton le plus proche, qui heureusement ne contenait pas de vaisselle.

Rose Tyler, le compagnon qui était avec le Docteur lors de son face à face avec la reine Victoria ; la rencontre qui était à l'origine même de la création de Torchwood.

Rose Tyler lui avait sauvé la vie, et Jack semblait bien la connaître.

Ianto pris un verre et y versa un peu de coca, puis il le tendit à Jack :

« C'est très efficace sur la bijouterie ! »

Jack avait hésité un instant puis l'avait laissée tomber dans le breuvage.

« Vous devriez enlever votre manteau et vous poser dans le divan, je vous amène votre café »

« D'où venez-vous Jack ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ! » Avait répondu Jack en prenant la tasse que Ianto lui tendait.

« Ianto Jones pour vous servir ! » Avait-il répondu en esquissant une pirouette qui n'avait pas trouvé grâce aux yeux de Jack.

« Ianto Jones est mort à l'âge de 4 mois » Avait annoncé Jack manifestement déçu.

« Yep ! 'Suis au courant… et toute sa famille avec lui… ça n'empêche que c'est mon nom, fausse identité, mais vrai nom ! »

Jack l'avait regardé dubitatif.

« Moi, j'ai encore de la famille, je voulais être certain qu'ils n'aient pas de problème à cause de moi, c'est tout » Avait-il conclu avant d'enchaîner :

« À vous maintenant, d'où venez-vous ? »

« Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit… »

Ianto avait cherché dans sa mémoire un indice, quelque chose de cohérent : Rose, le Docteur, voyage dans le temps : cinquante et unième siècle.

« Cinquante et unième siècle ! Vous venez du futur ? »

Jack avait acquiescé.

« Ouah ! J'avoue que là, je suis bluffé ! Et, ça ressemble à quoi la terre au cinquante et unième siècle ? »

« Sais pas ! J'y ai jamais mis les pieds ! »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes né sur une autre planète ? »

Jack avait acquiescé à nouveau, avec un petit sourire.

« Alors vous étiez un compagnon ! C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Le Docteur vous a oublié en route ? Où était-ce à cause de… Rose… c'est ça ? »

Jack le fixait sans rien dire, Ianto avait manifestement frappé là où cela faisait mal.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille… et merci pour le café » Et il était parti avant que Ianto ne puisse l'arrêter.

Ianto était resté perplexe.

Jack avait laissé la petite chaîne, alors Ianto l'avait sortie du verre et l'avait essuyée : c'était un de ces petits cœurs cassés comme se les partageaient les amoureux : sur une face était gravé Londres 1941, et sur l'autre : Jack.

« ??? »

A suivre… après un léger détour par : un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brute


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute 1/ 3

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 07

**Perso** : Jack, et Ianto

**Résumé** : Jack essaie de percer le mystère Ianto

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

* * *

Au départ, cela avait paru une bonne idée, une petite partie de campagne, avec une énigme à résoudre comme prétexte, il s'était dit que ce serait un moyen pour permettre à l'équipe de se retrouver, de se ressouder. Après tout, il ne faisait-là que mettre en pratique une vieille méthode, mille fois éprouvée dans le management d'hommes.

Il faut dire que l'air était devenu passablement irrespirable au QG. Déjà après la mort de Suzie, l'arrivée de Gwen n'avait été que moyennement acceptée, puis il y avait eu la trahison de Ianto… Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était bien ainsi que tous l'avait ressentie… et puis il y avait eu la débâcle des fées…

Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se justifier, de justifier ses décisions, ni celle d'avoir offert à Ianto la possibilité de se racheter, ni d'avoir laissé les fées emmener une petite fille consentante pour sauver le monde.

Jack avait sorti l'arme de l'armurerie, il l'avait inspectée : elle avait besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage, alors il s'y était attelé.

C'était l'alarme, déclenchée par l'ouverture du sas, qui lui avait fait relever la tête :

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là un dimanche ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ! D'habitude tu traînes plutôt sur les toits quand t'as rien d'autre à faire ? Non ?»

« J'avais autre chose à faire, si tu me disais ce que toi tu fais ici ? »

« Juste un truc qui me titille au sujet de mon dernier pensionnaire et que je voudrais vérifier… »

« Un dimanche après-midi ? »

« C'est pas moi qui cache des cybercopines dans le sous-sol, Jack ! »

« Pas des, mais sa copine »

« Désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! »

« Tout ! Owen, Tout ! Et tu le sais ! Toi, mieux que personne, tu le sais… mais t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas ruiner ton beau costume du parfait salaud sans cœur… »

« C'est quoi ce flingue ? »

« Celui de Ianto ! »

« Tu nettoies son arme ? D'abord comment ça se fait qu'il a une arme ? Elle ne vient pas d'ici celle-là ! »

« Je suppose qu'il l'aura ramassée à Canary Wharf, la véritable question est : sait-il s'en servir ? Non ? »

« Jack, dit pourquoi tu l'as embauché, réellement… ? Tu savais pour Londres ? Je veux dire, tu as tout de suite compris que c'était lui qui avait rentré cette chose ici… tu savais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je savais… »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Que tu embauches un des rescapés, que tu embauches quelqu'un de Londres, c'est déjà énorme venant de toi… mais un rescapé, Jack, un rescapé ? Et sans même m'en parler, merde, je suis toujours le toubib ici, non ?

« Je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que tu es encore plus braqué contre Londres que moi, et que je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois totalement impartial sur ce coup là… »

« Si tu mets en doute mon professionnalisme, vire-moi ! »

« Owen ! »

« Le fait d'être mon patron ne te donne pas le droit de m'insulter, Jack »

La dessus Owen était reparti, oubliant ce qu'il était venu faire et de très méchante humeur.

Alors Jack avait appelé Ianto.

« Bonsoir ! Je ne dérange pas au moins ? Les cartons, ça avance ? Euh… oui… ce n'est pas grave, pour demain, soit-là à 6 heures et tenue de campagne exigée : jeans, rangers… oui, je vous emmène camper ! bien sûr… il me faut quelqu'un pour assurer la logistique, le ravitaillement, ce genre de détails… »

Ianto était arrivé à 6 heures, alors que Jack finissait de vérifier qu'ils avaient tout le nécessaire, évidement Ianto recontrôlerait derrière lui, mais il y avait autre chose que Jack voulait faire avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Quand il était remonté dans l'aire centrale, un café brûlant l'attendait.

« Génial ! Merci Ianto, qu'est-ce… »

« La chaîne de Miss Tyler, Monsieur, j'ai pensé que… »

Ianto lui avait remis une petite boîte de menthol, quand Jack l'avait ouverte, il avait trouvé la petite chaîne et sa médaille installée sur un petit coussin de coton…

« Mer…Merci Ianto, Merci » Il avait ouvert le tiroir à main droite de son bureau, en avait sorti une vieille boîte en fer, dedans, il avait retrouvé une très vieille chaîne avec une médaille usée et déformée, il l'avait essuyée un peu et l'avait posée délicatement avec celle de Rose. Il avait ensuite mis la petite boîte de menthol dans sa boîte en fer et refermé le tout.

« Avec moi, Ianto ! » Avait-il dit en se relevant prestement et entraînant le jeune homme vers les sous-sols, et la salle de tir.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, Monsieur ? » Avait demandé Ianto un peu sur la défensive quand il avait vu où Jack l'avait conduit.

« Aucun, mais je t'emmène sur le terrain, et des gens disparaissent… Je veux être sûr que tu saches te servir de cette arme » Avait-il dit en la lui remettant.

Ianto l'avait soupesée, puis avait vérifié le chargeur.

« Vous l'avez nettoyée ! »

« Elle en avait besoin, ce n'est pas une arme courante… » Avait-il dit sur le ton de la conversation, essayant de pousser Ianto à s'ouvrir un peu, il ne pouvait ignorer que Jack savait très exactement quel type d'homme portait de telles armes à Londres.

« J'ai une sainte horreur des armes, Monsieur, mais je sais m'en servir, celle-ci était à Mac Dahl, un des porte-flingues d'Yvonne, Monsieur »

« Vous l'appelez Yvonne… »

Ianto était resté silencieusement à le dévisager, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de pousser plus avant la confidence…

Jack l'avait invité à se mettre en place, et était venu lui mettre lui-même le casque de protection, et alors qu'il était là, tout contre lui, il lui avait murmuré :

« Pas de blague Ianto, tu arrives au bout de mes réserves de patience… alors, ne me mens pas sur ce coup là : je veux savoir ce que tu vaux, vraiment »

Et Ianto lui avait montré… et Jack était resté scotché :

« T'es sûr que tu n'étais pas un de ses porte-flingues ? »

Ianto avait opposé le même silence, et s'activait à recharger l'arme.

« Non, parce que tu vois, d'après UNIT, le type qui a identifié les victimes, un certain Jones, travaillait au service du personnel, et d'après mes sources, tu étais supposé être assistant-chercheur, moi je trouve que tu as de moins en moins le profil »

« Thomas Jones »

« ??? »

« Thomas Jones, il avait 23 ans, il appartenait au service du personnel, je crois qu'il a été converti, en tout cas, il n'était pas parmi les victimes identifiables »

« Personnellement, va savoir pourquoi, c'est Ianto Jones qui m'intéresse… »

« J'étais un de ses assistants personnels, c'est tout… café, courrier, teinturier, plus ou moins ce que je fais ici, le ménage en moins»

« Un assistant personnel, capable d'enregistrer un fichier du personnel de plus de 1500 personnes, elle était au courant ? »

« 1638, Monsieur ! Si elle s'en était doutée, vous auriez retrouvé mon corps dans une des salles d'autopsie du troisième sous-sol »

A suivre…

Peut être lu en complément dans Torchwood sans queue ni tête :

Chapitre 1 : Bivouac en rase campagne.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute, suite. 2/ 3

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 08

**Perso** : Jack, Owen, Tosh Gwen et Ianto

**Résumé** : Jack prend soin de Ianto et fait un bilan sur leur petite ballade à la campagne

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

* * *

Au départ, cela avait paru une bonne idée… Mais très vite, les choses s'étaient gâtées : pour commencer Owen n'avait cessé de râler, après il y avait Tosh qui leur avait coupés l'envie de manger leur kebabs, et Gwen, avec son jeu stupide, avait fini de plomber l'atmosphère, et pour ne pas être en reste, Ianto en avait rajouté une couche en rappelant à tous le souvenir de sa copine … Il avait bien essayé de ramener la bonne humeur, mais il avait essuyé un bide…

Et puis les choses étaient parties en vrille : la carcasse, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ce qu'Owen et Gwen avaient trouvé dans les bois, le vol du SUV, et progressivement la situation lui avait totalement échappé. Il n'était pas sur son terrain, il n'était pas préparé… Mais il était leur chef, c'était lui qui les avait emmenés là…

Quand il avait finalement compris de quoi il retournait, après avoir écouté, horrifié, les confessions de ce type à qui il avait du faire une jolie composition de la brute de service, il avait vraiment cru les avoir perdus. Ianto et Tosh n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis des heures, et Gwen et Owen avaient disparu dans la nuit eux aussi.

Finalement il était arrivé à temps ! La rage qu'il avait ressentie contre ces monstres…

Jack avait raccompagné Ianto, celui-ci ayant refusé, contre toutes raisons, de se laisser conduire à l'hôpital. Jack avait cédé devant le regard mi paniqué mi implorant du jeune homme, à la condition qu'il accepte qu'Owen procède à un examen rapide… Le médecin avait protesté que Ianto avait besoin de rester sous surveillance, il avait diagnostiqué une légère commotion, et plusieurs côtes cassées, mais il pouvait y avoir des lésions internes avec risques d'hémorragies.

Ianto n'avait rien voulu savoir, Jack avait mis une condition : il jouerait les infirmiers.

« L'infirmier a intérêt à rester professionnel, parce que je te jure que.. » Avait commencé Owen.

« Owen, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de monstre ? »

« Antidouleurs, pas plus d'un toutes les 4 heures, ça en revanche, tu peux lui en tartiner sur tous ses hématomes aussi souvent que nécessaire, et tu le réveilles toutes les heures, et tu vérifies qu'il sait comment il s'appelle ! »

Owen avait ramené les filles, après avoir revérifié que les secours sur place avaient fait leur travail correctement. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de voir Owen s'occuper de sa petite équipe avec autant de diligence, même s'il bougonnait, à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait signé.

Ianto faisait peine à voir, et depuis que Jack avait accepté de le ramener chez lui, il était simplement passif, se laissant guider, chancelant sur ses jambes, épuisé, aux bords des larmes… A peine entré dans l'appartement, Jack avait entrepris de le déshabiller méthodiquement en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Le blouson n'avait évidement pas posé de problème, le pull et le t-shirt dessous avaient eu droit aux ciseaux, de toute façon Ianto ne les aurait jamais remis. Quand il avait attaqué le pantalon après avoir enlevé les rangers, Ianto lui avait décoché un regard noir.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Non ? »

Ianto avait baissé les yeux, Jack avait alors réalisé qu'il avait dit cela sur un ton plutôt mauvais, c'est vrai qu'il en avait toujours gros sur le cœur, et qu'il s'était attaché à ce type plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Il avait fait un petit tas avec les frusques, les poussant vers la porte, il les mettrait à la poubelle dès qu'il en aurait fini avec Ianto.

Il avait conduit le jeune homme jusqu'à la douche pour réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais se laver tout seul.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me mouille aussi, désolé » Avait-il dit en se défaisant de ses vêtements aussi vite que possible tout en mettant l'eau chaude à couler pour réchauffer la douche et gardant un œil sur un Ianto affalé contre le mur tout proche à porter de main.

Ianto était vraiment à bout de force, mais il fallait absolument le débarrasser du sang séché qui avait traversé ses vêtements. Ç'aurait pu être pire, beaucoup se seraient faits dessus dans de telles circonstances, comme l'avait fait remarquer Owen, « le gosse à des couilles » avait-il dit.

Jack l'avait shampouiné de la tête aux pieds, en profitant pour faire l'inventaire des dégâts, Ianto avait subit une bastonnade en règle, ce n'était pas joli à voir.

Il l'avait enroulé dans le grand peignoir en éponge qu'il avait trouvé pendu à côté de la douche, après l'avoir séché très délicatement avec une serviette douce. Il avait fini de s'essuyer, avait réenfilé son pantalon et son T-shirt pour retourner au plus vite à son patient qui était désormais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus docile.

Jack avait écarté le peignoir pour étaler le baume miraculeux d'Owen, sur un Ianto qui commençait à somnoler :

« Ça va aller, tu peux dormir maintenant, ne lutte pas, je suis là… »

Jack l'avait bordé et était resté un moment à le regarder, à écouter sa respiration.

Jack avait fait un peu de rangement : récupérer le reste de ses affaires, les serviettes dans le lave-linge, les vêtements de Ianto dans un sac poubelle, et il avait inventorié les placards de la kitchenette. Une heure plus tard, il réveillait Ianto pour la première fois de la nuit, il avait réussi à lui faire avaler quelques gorgées de thé et une bouchée de muffins qu'il avait faits avec ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Il s'était installé dans le divan avec un livre, de là il pouvait surveiller Ianto à travers la porte ouverte, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas à la lecture, les événements de la journée ne cessaient de lui revenir, alors il avait décidé de se concentrer sur les éléments positifs, parce que si, il y avait des éléments positifs !

D'abord Gwen, cette façon qu'elle avait eu d'attraper Ianto quand ce monstre l'avait lâché, l'enserrant dans ses bras comme une mère voulant protéger et rassurer son enfant…

Owen, se démenant, pestant, mais mettant un point d'honneur à s'occuper en priorité et avec beaucoup de « _conscience professionnelle »_ de sa petite troupe… la nouvelle complicité, qu'il avait vue naître entre Tosh et Ianto…

Finalement, il semblerait qu'il ait réussi partiellement… Il semblerait que ces trois là se soient retrouvés au milieu de ce chaos, mais le prix payé, le traumatisme trop fort, ils lui en voulaient, et il s'en voulait aussi…

Il aurait pu se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas prévoir de tomber sur des cannibales au Pays de Galles…

Sauf, qu'il en avait trop vu, pour pouvoir se réfugier derrière de telles excuses, si quelqu'un pouvait prévoir que tout pouvait mal tourner : c'était bien lui !

Comme aurait dit le Docteur : « Tu les attires, mon pauvre Jack ! »


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Entre cauchemars et solitude 3/ 4

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 08

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto

**Résumé** : Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit réapprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars, les ressentiments de ses collègues, et un décidément bien étrange patron, et le détour campagnard au pays des cannibales ne simplifie pas les choses…

**Rating** : PG-13- voir R (scène de violence sans être graphique) M/M

**Spoilers** : saison 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

Il marchait sur une plage de sable fin qui s'étirait jusqu'à perte de vue, le fond de l'air était chaud et une petite brise marine lui caressait le visage. L'océan avait des reflets dorés et la lumière une étrange qualité, il n'était pas sur terre…

Étrange rêve, il avait une impression de déjà vu…

Il avait déjà fait ce rêve… oui, plusieurs fois en fait…

Ce n'était pas son rêve, ce rêve appartenait à Jack !

Il ne savait pas comment, mais ce rêve appartenait à Jack !

Ianto s'était réveillé dans son lit, le jour était levé, et il n'avait plus aucune notion de l'heure…

Ils étaient rentrés en fin d'après-midi et puis Jack avait joué les infirmiers, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il l'avait réveillé toutes les heures…

Ianto s'était relevé péniblement pour apercevoir Jack qui le fixait depuis le divan, il affichait un petit sourire qui l'avait agacé prodigieusement ; tout son corps hurlait de douleur.

Il avait essayé de se lever, pour trouver Jack instantanément à ses côtés prêt à l'aider, il l'avait repoussé, il pouvait y arriver tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de la sienne.

« Doucement, ok, je reste juste là au cas où » Avait-il dit suivant Ianto jusqu'aux WC.

Ianto était en colère, en colère comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis… non.

« Cassez-vous Jack, cassez-vous » avait-il dit en sortant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, fichez le camp, fichez moi la paix »

« Ianto… » Avait commencé le capitaine.

Ianto ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de continuer. Il l'avait attrapé et violement projeté contre le mur, le maintenant plaqué ainsi par le col de sa chemise qu'il avait prise à deux mains. Jack n'avait opposé aucune résistance et ils étaient restés ainsi face à face.

Ianto essayait de clarifier ses esprits, mais il n'y avait en lui que rage et douleur.

« Trop prêt, Ianto, beaucoup trop prêt » Avait prévenu Jack.

Ianto l'avait regardé un instant sans comprendre… les phéromones, ces fichues phéromones !

Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa colère, son envie de faire mal, de lui faire mal et cet imbécile qui restait là, à le dévisager…

« Prenez vos affaires et cassez-vous Jack » Avait-il dit entre les dents mais sans relâcher sa prise, et plaquant un peu plus son patron contre le mur.

« Ianto… »

Ianto ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer, il avait saisi le poignet du capitaine et en un mouvement de rotation l'avait retourné et mis à sa merci.

« Vous ne voulez pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je cois que je commence à saisir » avait alors répondu l'homme avec dans les yeux un air entendu qui n'avait fait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu de sa colère.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Hein »

« Est-ce que vous réalisez que tout ce que je veux, c'est vous faire mal » Oh, oui lui faire, se faire mal, pour faire sortir cette douleur qui hurlait en lui, cette souffrance sans nom…

Jack n'avait opposé aucune résistance, il l'avait même encouragé, Ianto l'avait pris sans aucun ménagement, sans aucune préparation, brutalement, sauvagement… puis il s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, dégoûté, épuisé…

« Tu sais que tu es une sale petite brute ? » Avait dit jack en se rhabillant.

« Je vous hais Jack, je vous hais… » Avait-il dit dans un souffle.

« Pas autant que tu ne te hais toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cassez-vous… s'il vous plait, Jack » S'était-il entendu implorer.

Le capitaine avait récupéré ses chaussures et chaussettes qu'il n'avait pas remises depuis la douche de la veille et s'était installé sur un des derniers cartons pour les renfiler, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ok, je me casse, comme tu dis… à deux conditions ».

« ??? »

«Un, tu me laisses examiner tes yeux. Deux, je t'appelle toutes les heures, tu décroches, pour m'insulter, si ça te soulage, mais tu réponds… si non je déboule même si je dois défoncer la porte, compris ? »

Ianto avait acquiescé, Jack n'était même pas en colère, il était contrarié, et manifestement inquiet et Ianto ne comprenait pas…ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je… je vous ai littéralement violé et vous… »

« Il n'y a pas viol quand la victime est consentante… » Avait-il répondu en examinant ses yeux, puis en posant un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'appelle dans une heure, tâche de te reposer, ne fais rien de stupide et n'oublies pas de manger »

Et il était parti.

Et Ianto était resté-là, incapable de réagir, puis les larmes étaient venues, l'avaient submergées…

Il avait fini par s'assoupir pour être réveillé par le téléphone.

« Allez vous faire foutre » Avait-il maugréé.

« Déjà fait » Avait-il entendu Jack répondre, alors qu'il était déjà en train de raccrocher.

Ce type était incroyable…

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Entre cauchemars et solitude 4/ 4

**Série** : Journal de Ianto Jones – entrée 09

**Perso** : Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen

**Résumé** : Après les évènements de cyberwoman, Ianto doit réapprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars, les ressentiments de ses collègues, et un décidément bien étrange patron, et le détour campagnard au pays des cannibales, ne simplifie pas les choses…

**Rating** : PG-13 - attention scène violente sans être explicite M/M

**Spoilers** : saison 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

Il courait, fuyant une armée de cybermen, ça, il avait l'habitude… Ce qui avait été beaucoup plus déconcertant, c'était l'ours en peluche bleu qui l'avait saisi par la manche, une peluche manifestement cannibale en plus… Ianto s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'enfant, l'ours en peluche de sa mère le regardait de ses grands yeux de verre.

« 'Jour, cap'tain » lui avait-il dit, cap'tain Jack, c'était son nom.

Après avoir passé le reste de l'après midi à insulter joyeusement Jack toutes les heures, il s'était rappelé qu'il devait manger chez ses grands-parents, ce soir là. Il avait l'appelé et l'avait prévenu, histoire que l'animal ne vienne pas défoncer sa porte.

Il avait demandé à dormir dans la chambre de sa mère, qui avait été reconvertie en chambre d'enfant, d'abord pour lui et Rhianon, et maintenant pour ses neveux, même s'ils ne venaient que rarement rendre visite à leurs arrières-grand-parents.

Il se sentait encore un peu groggy et méchamment courbaturé, mais respirer était moins douloureux.

« Si tu es sage, tu pourras dormir avec cap'tain Jack ! » Disait sa mère.

« Si, tu savais, mum ! » se dit-il et reposant l'ours en peluche.

Il avait déjeuné dans la cuisine, sous le regard inquiet de Grany qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il mangeait à sa faim, s'il avait besoin d'argent, s'il ne travaillait pas trop.

« Dis, Grany, cette photo… »

Cette photo, une photo de sa mère encore enfant dans les bras de Jack était un sujet tabou, pourtant, elle trônait en bonne place sur le buffet de cuisine depuis toujours.

« C'est juste une photo Ianto, ta mère est si belle dessus, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Oui, je trouve même qu'ils se ressemblent, tu ne trouve pas ? » c'était un peu gros, mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il sache pourquoi Jack était un sujet tabou… Pourquoi la première fois qu'il l'avait entre aperçu dans la boutique, son grand-père lui avait dit de ne jamais s'approcher de cet homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, Ianto ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?» Avait répondu sa grand-mère outragée.

« Je dis que le capitaine est un très bel homme séduisant et tout et tout » Avait-il insisté, il irait au fond des choses, il voulait savoir… Grany s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, outragée, offensée.

« Bon, bien ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille » avait-il annoncé en se levant.

« Ce type est dangereux Ianto, il n'appartient pas a notre monde… et je ne parle pas de classe sociale »

« Mais il trône sur le buffet de la cuisine, et la peluche de mum… »

« Il nous a sauvé la vie à tout les trois… Mais… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit humain… Ianto, ne t'approche pas de lui. Lui, c'est un type bien, mais c'est Torchwood : ces gens là sont des monstres… »

Il avait embrassé sa grand-mère, l'avait rassurée, non il ne s'approcherait ni de Torchwood, ni du capitaine Jack, c'était promis, et il s'était excusé et l'avait à nouveau embrassée.

Il était repassé chez lui, s'était changé, puis avait pris la direction du QG.

« Comment va ma petite teigne ? »

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? » Avait-il répondu, étrangement ils étaient en train de reprendre leur petit jeu, comme si ce qui s'était passé les avait ramenés au point de départ.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, je vous ai donnés à tous le reste de la semaine, et toi plus que les autres, tu en as vraiment besoin….» Avait commencé Jack plus sérieusement avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée d'Owen.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? J'en étais sûr… ! »

« Bonjour Owen ! bien puisque t'es là, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, fait donc ton boulot ; check up complet ! » Dit-il en désignant Ianto.

Tandis que Tosh et Gwen faisaient leur entrée.

« Non, mais je croyais avoir été clair ! Personne avant lundi, à moins d'un contre-ordre, je n'ai pas donné de contre-ordre, que je sache ? »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez quelques petits problèmes d'autorité, Monsieur…. Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur » Avait dit Ianto un poil moqueur, tout en prenant la direction de la machine à café :

« Café pour tout le monde ? »

« Oui, merci Ianto » Avait répondu le capitaine en le regardant d'une drôle de façon.

« Désolé, peux pas rester une journée de plus toute seule chez moi, à tourner en rond » avait dit Tosh toute emmitouflée dans un grand pull qui ne pouvait pas lui appartenir.

« Pareil » Avait dit Gwen.

« T'es pas toute seule, toi »

« Non, c'est pire : il n'arrête pas de dire que je n'ai pas bonne mine, et que j'ai besoin d'un bon steak » Avait répondu Gwen avec une grimace.

Owen et Tosh avaient compati sous le regard interloqué du capitaine.

Il avait poussé un profond soupir et s'était rendu à la majorité.

« Ok, vous pouvez rester ! Chocolats et sucreries pour tout le monde ! » Avait-il annoncé plongeant dans un placard où Ianto était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de tel, et en sortit de quoi faire un goûter d'anniversaire pour ses neveux. Ianto avait renoncé à poser la question.

Ils avaient partagé ce moment, d'abord dans un silence presque réconfortant, et puis petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à échanger quelques mots, quelques phrases.

« 'Crois que je pourrais plus jamais manger de viande de ma vie » Avait commencé Tosh.

« Suis pas sûre que j'arrive jamais à faire comprendre ça à Rhys » Avait enchaîné Gwen.

« Prétexte une allergie » Avait suggéré Owen.

« Comme ça ? Tout d'un coup ? »

« Ça arrive… »

« Sinon tu peux aussi essayer de voir quelqu'un, bon évidement ça risque d'être délicat, je serais obligé de le retconner » Avait dit Jack, voulant plaisanter et essuyant un nouveau bide.

Etrangement, Ianto s'était senti obligé de venir à son secours.

« J'ai mangé une entrecôte hier soir… Chez mes grands-parents, bien saignante, l'entrecôte évidement »

Ils avaient manifestement réussi sa diversion à en croire leurs têtes de merlans frits, Jack avait lui un air épaté presque attendrissant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ma grand-mère aurait compris » avait-il donné comme excuse.

« Et pour ça ? » Avait demandé Gwen en parlant de l'hématome qu'il avait sur le front.

« Vous n'avez jamais été pris dans une rixe à la sortie d'un pub ? »

« Oui, évidement » Avait conclu Owen.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée en s'occupant comme ils pouvaient, la brèche leur avait accordés ce répit. Owen leur avait fait passer à tous, hormis Jack évidement, un check up. Il avait passé plus de temps avec lui, Ianto s'était rhabillé lentement, d'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement et parce qu'il voulait voir ce que le médecin dirait, comment il réagirait. Owen avait froncé les sourcils et avait levé vers Ianto un regard un peu embarrassé.

« Ça relève du secret professionnel » Avait-il dit en refermant le dossier et avait ajouté :

« Ça ne regarde personne, mec, personne »

« Merci » avait répondu Ianto, soulagé.

« Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci » Devoir quelque chose à Owen était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Owen avait raccompagné les filles et il avait traîné prétextant un peu de rangement.

« Tu devrais rentrer » Avait dit Jack s'avançant, les mains dans les poches.

Ianto s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la machine à café qu'il avait entrepris de nettoyer, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'en avait pas envie, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il se sentait stupide, ridicule… Alors il s'était retourné pour faire face à Jack.

Jack le dévisageait, l'étudiait calmement, il y avait toujours cette tristesse dans ses yeux, tristesse qu'il était manifestement le seul à voir. Ianto avait hésité et l'avait embrassé, un baiser maladroit et furtif… Et il avait cherché dans ses immenses yeux bleus une réponse.

La main de Jack était alors venue caresser sa joue, il en avait épousé la chaleur, et puis ses lèvres étaient venues prendre les siennes avec douceur. Mais ce n'était pas de douceur qu'il avait besoin, il avait besoin de se sentir vivre, alors il avait attiré le capitaine à lui, il l'avait agrippé de toutes ses forces et avait pris sa bouche d'assaut, il avait caressé, embrassé, mordu, lécher, pincer, sucer, il avait rit, pleuré, joui et ils avaient recommencé jusqu'à épuisement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie »

« La peur d'être mangé est une peur ancestrale, fondamentale à la survie de l'espèce » Avait murmuré Jack le serrant un peu plus sur sa poitrine, le truc qui lui servait de lit n'était décidément pas confortable, mais Jack, lui, était confortable.

« Est-ce que ça explique la colère ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que la colère vient plus du fait que tu as réalisé que tu ne voulais pas mourir » avait dit Jack.

Ianto s'était relevé un peu pour regarder Jack, puis s'était recalé dans le creux de son cou, l'animal avait raison, il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait fallu le couteau de ce monstre sur sa gorge pour cela, et l'incroyable patience de Jack.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute, suite et fin 3/ 3

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 09

**Perso** : Jack/ Ianto

**Résumé** : Jack prend soin de Ianto, et ce dernier se décide enfin, à saisir la main tendue

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

**Béta** : Black59

* * *

Jack le regardait dormir bien caler dans ses bras, il n'osait pas bouger, il avait l'air si paisible ainsi… Un ange blessé, un ange aux ailes brisées. À peine sorti de l'enfance et propulsé au cœur d'un monde trop brutal. Ianto avait connu déjà trop d'horreur dans sa courte vie, et il avait du affronter tout cela seul…Pas étonnant que ses nuits soient hantées de cauchemars, alors au moins pour cette nuit encore, Jack resterait à ses cotés pour les chasser.

« Salut » avait-il dit, quand Ianto avait fini par se réveiller, il avait un air tout chiffon et surpris d'être là.

« 'Jour, m'suis endormi »

« Oui, il semblerait ! » avait-il répondu un peu moqueur.

« Quelle heure ? »

« L'heure du café ! »

« Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis, Monsieur » avait-il dit en commençant à se dégager.

« Pas encore l'heure de m'appeler Monsieur »

« Oh, parce qu'il y a une heure pour ça ? » Il avait réussi à attraper sa montre.

« Seigneur ! C'est six heures, j'ai juste le temps de rentrer me changer! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? »

Jack avait soupiré :

« Tu te rappelles que je vous avais donnés, à tous, le reste de la semaine ? »

« Oui, on a vu ce que ça donnait hier, Monsieur »

« Ok, mais tu étais le premier arrivé et c'était neuf heure ! Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne vont pas débarquer, mais je pense qu'on a encore un peu de temps » avait-il dit en faisant courir sa main dans le creux des reins du jeune homme.

Ianto avait pesé le pour et le contre pressé contre la cuisse de Jack :

« Vous en avez jamais assez ? »

Jack lui avait répondu d'un de ses sourires gourmands dont il avait le secret.

Ils avaient remis ça avec plus de tendresse, plus de douceur…

Puis ils s'étaient douchés ensemble, Ianto l'avait laissé le shampouiner, les marques s'étaient déjà bien estompées.

« Tu cicatrises vite »

« Dit l'homme qui se régénère » avait répondu Ianto shampouiné.

Jack l'avait regardé se rhabiller :

« Sous le costume trois pièces se cache une véritable petite teigne »

« Dites que vous n'aimez pas ça » avait dit Ianto en s'apprêtant à remonter.

Jack l'avait attiré à lui :

« Je voudrai juste que tu fasses la paix avec toi-même Ianto »

« Avec moi ou avec vous ? »

« Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il semblerait que cela aille de paire »

« Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas… » Avait-il dit, avant de partir.

Cela avait été un premier pas, Ianto était comme un animal sauvage qu'il lui avait fallu apprivoiser. Au fil des jours était née une étonnante complicité entre les deux hommes. En fait, Ianto partageait son goût du jeu, des énigmes, du sexe sans complexe, et il était même capable d'une surprenante tendresse quand cela lui prenait. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Rose… sauf que Ianto, lui avait des épines !

Fin de l'épisode


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre** : Histoire de chronomètre

**Série** : Carnets de voyages du capitaine – entrée 10

**Perso** : Jack/ Ianto

**Résumé** : Au fil des jours était née une étonnante complicité entre les deux hommes. Ianto partageait son goût du jeu, des énigmes, du sexe sans complexe. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Rose… sauf que Ianto, lui avait des épines !

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : première saison

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages appartenant à la BBC

Béta : Black59

* * *

Il avait réussi à les mettre dehors dans les temps ! Faut dire qu'après la journée que Suzie leur avait fait passer, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier, même Tosh n'avait pas insisté pour jouer les prolongations. Ils étaient seuls !

Plus exactement, Jack était seul dans l'aire centrale attendant que Ianto remonte de la morgue avec son chrono.

Jack avait décidé de laisser à Ianto l'initiative, en fait il lui avait toujours laissé l'initiative, même avant… Ok, disons que Ianto prenait l'initiative et qu'il suivait… Ianto le fascinait, il était un mystère à part entière, imprévisible et énigmatique. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était sexy en diable et un amant passionné, bon Jack avait du faire son éducation en matière de sexualité entre hommes, mais Ianto apprenait vite et était un élève particulièrement appliqué et inventif.

Jack se sentait une âme de pucelle à son premier rendez-vous, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire, histoire de…

Trop tard ! Ianto arrivait triomphal, son chrono à la main…

« 10 minutes top chrono ! Parfait ça ! Bravo !»

« Facile ! » avait-il eu juste le temps de dire avant que Ianto ne l'attrape par la ceinture pour l'attirer à lui et s'attaquer joyeusement à sa bouche.

Difficile de garder les idées claires avec sa langue jouant avec la sienne, surtout pressé contre lui comme il l'était.

Clic !

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce ? » Avait-il tenté de protester alors que Ianto reprenait sa respiration. Il n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé menotté à la balustrade qui courait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ianto ? »

Le jeune homme avait abandonné sa bouche pour s'en prendre au creux de son cou tandis que ses mains, elles, s'en prenaient clairement à sa ceinture.

« Chuttt ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous »

Ce type était incroyable, il était capable de lui faire des trucs à faire rougir une mère maquerelle, et il continuait à le vouvoyer !

Et Ianto s'était occupé de lui, ça oui ! Même que Jack n'était plus très sûr de savoir encore quel était son véritable nom dans tout ça.

Dieu, qu'il était sexy avec cet air débauché, alors qu'il rajustait ses vêtements.

Jack se sentait un peu vulnérable comme-ça, toujours menotté, sans pantalon, la chemise en bataille et le t-shirt bon pour la poubelle. 

« Et si tu me détachais maintenant ? »

« Nope ! »

« ??? »

« Si je vous détache on va remettre ça et je vais être en retard » Avait dit Ianto en consultant son chrono.

« Ianto ! Tu ne vas pas… »

Ianto lui avait encore une fois cloué le bec d'un baiser : un baiser piégé… Un trombone !

« Mmmm »

« Attention de ne pas l'avaler ! Tosh pourrait faire une attaque, si par hasard elle arrivait avant moi »

Il avait remis le chrono à zéro, lui avait décoché un sourire satisfait, et il était parti !

Perd rien pour attendre ! avait pensé Jack, ça, tu vas me le payer ! Il avait agrippé la balustrade et d'un coup de reins il s'était propulsé jusqu'à ses mains. Il avait extirpé le trombone de sa bouche. Puis il était retombé sur ses pieds. Déplier l'objet sans le voir était relativement aisé, débloquer la serrure l'était beaucoup moins…

Clic !

Il s'était rué sur le chrono : 48 secondes ! Puis sur la console de surveillance : le petit salopard avait pris les escaliers quatre à quatre évitant le piège de l'ascenseur. Pour l'arrêter, Jack aurait du déclencher le lockdown, il l'avait laissé filer…

« Perd rien pour attendre ! » Avait-il murmuré à la silhouette qui traversait la place d'un pas pressé.

Jack sortait de la douche, quand le téléphone avait sonné :

« … »

« Clara ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« … »

« Hugh Grant ? C'est qui sui-là ? »

« … »

« Oui, évidement ! bien sûr ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

Il avait attrapé son manteau et avait pris la direction de l'hôtel de ville et de sa salle de réception. Un grand diner de charité y était donné, comme tous les ans, des gens très fortunés payaient pour y être vu. Rien que s'assoir à une table, pour y déguster un repas fin coûtait une véritable petite fortune, mais le clou de la soirée consistait à faire payer des tours de danse avec une personnalité, 1000 livres le tour ! Évidement, chaque année Clara invitait une personnalité de renom qui, invariablement, se désistait au dernier moment, et elle l'appelait au secours !

« Jack, mon chou, mon sauveur »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais pas faire, hein ? » Avait-il dit en prenant la vieille lady dans ses bras, Clara n'avait pas toujours été une lady, il l'avait connue pendant la guerre, survivant dans la rue comme elle pouvait, elle avait galéré et maintenant qu'elle était à l'abri du besoin, elle faisait de son mieux pour aider ceux qui n'avait pas cette chance.

« Arrête de ronchonner, ça t'amuse de leur plaire, hein, ça flatte ton égo » Avait-elle murmuré alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans la salle de réception.

« Mon égo, et mon arrière train, n'ont pas besoin d'être flatté… »

La moyenne d'âge devait être de 150 ans au bas mot… Allons disons 60, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelques jeunes qui s'égaraient.

Jack avait jeté un coup d'œil circulaire aux différentes tables.

« On a du beau monde, mais il n'est pas là, il a perdu sa petite-fille, tu sais, en revanche, c'est lui qui a payé pour la tablée du jeune Lord Thomas Prescott, son petit-neveu, celui-là il a des oursins dans les poches »

Thomas n'était pas que le petit-neveu d'Henry, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et le vieux Lord les avait pris en charge lui et sa sœur.

Jack ne les connaissait pas vraiment, il les avait aperçus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants … Ils étaient huit à cette table, quatre très jeunes hommes accompagnés de quatre magnifiques jeunes femmes…

« Allons les faire cracher » Avait dit Jack en tendant son bras à sa vieille complice.

« Voila, Lady Amshire qui viens nous vendre son Capitaine » Fit le jeune Lord avec un air hautain que son grand oncle lui aurait certainement fait ravaler.

« Moi, je veux danser avec le Capitaine » Avait dit la jeune fille à sa droite.

« Si tu as mille livres ma chère à dépenser, vas y, je crois que ce diner hors de prix sera ma seule contribution »

« Diner que ton oncle a payé » Avait dit le jeune homme en smoking qui était à la droite de la demoiselle et qui était à l'origine de l'intérêt de Jack pour cette table. Il avait déjà sorti son chéquier.

« 1000 livres, c'est ça ? Vous n'êtes pas donné Capitaine ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Ianto, tu n'as pas les moyen ! » Avait protesté la jeune fille.

« Le petit gratte papier besogneux veut me faire honte ! Si ça l'amuse, grand bien lui fasse»

« Tu peux te moquer, mais lui au moins, il gagne l'argent qu'il dépense, merci Ianto, mais je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop d'argent »

« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, Esther, il se trouve que je suis très bien payé pour faire le café et lire le journal » Et avec un grand sourire il avait remis le chèque à Clara.

Jack avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, amusé par l'aplomb de son jeune amant et il avait entraîné Esther au milieu de la salle pour danser sur la valse qu'un petit orchestre installé sur une estrade avait entamée au signal de Clara.

« Votre petit copain est généreux » Avait-il dit.

« Ianto ? Ce n'est pas mon petit copain » Avait-elle répondu en riant, c'était une belle jeune femme épanouie, avec un charmant sourire et une grâce naturelle.

« Non, c'est juste le plus loyal des amis » Avait-elle ajouté avec une immense tendresse.

Et menteur de haute voltige avait pensé le capitaine.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il pouvait apercevoir l'air amusé de Ianto regardant le jeune lord signer un chèque pour chacune des autres jeunes filles de la table.

Au milieu de la soirée alors que Jack dansait pour la deuxième fois avec une des autres jeunes filles de la table de Ianto, la charmante Amy, Ianto s'était levé de table et était sorti de la salle de réception, probablement pour répondre à l'appel de la nature.

Jack s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière et parti à la recherche du joyeux plaisantin. Il le retrouva alors que celui-ci revenait. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait un peu de repérage en route et avait d'ailleurs trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : un charmant petit réduit qui devait servir aux femmes de ménage !

« Alors, on s'amuse bien ?» Avait demandé Jack sans cacher sa satisfaction.

Ianto s'était arrêté à distance raisonnable, bref hors de porté immédiate.

« C'est un smoking de location, et la caution… » Avait-il commencé.

« Je croyais que ton patron te payait très cher pour faire le café ? » Avait dit Jack en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

« Jack, le smoking… » Fut la seule protestation qu'avait émise le jeune homme, quand Jack l'avait attrapé par le nœud papillon pour l'entraîner vers le placard à balais.

« Très sexy, vraiment très sexy » Avait-il répondu « Tu devrais le garder »

Il avait rejoint la salle de bal, après avoir abandonné Ianto dûment menotté dans son placard, avec, pour bien faire, son pantalon sur les chevilles. Le smoking n'avait à priori pas trop souffert.

Ianto n'avait pourtant pas tardé à revenir s'assoir à la table, tiré à quatre épingles, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé, pourtant Jack y avait mis du sien…

Tandis qu'il regardait Ianto quitter la soirée avec la belle Amy à son bras en compagnie de ses étranges amis, Jack se demandait si Henry savait que son neveu fréquentait son voleur de camion, si Henry connaissait Ianto ?

Et si Henry avait couvert Ianto ? Savait-il pour Lisa ?

Non ! Ça ne tenait pas… Lisa était le secret de Ianto.

Il était probable qu'Henry pensait que le coupable était le malheureux Thomas Jones dont le corps n'était pas parmi les victimes identifiables. Qu'est-ce que Ianto foutait avec ce jeune Milord ? Il avait l'air de se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, et les quatre jeunes filles semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, même si la belle Esther était fiancée au jeune Lord Prescott…

Fin de la première saison.


End file.
